Test Your Might
by DarkAlly821
Summary: Lucy has always looked up to Natsu ever since he saved her from a literal ship load of mental disorientation. However, the celestial wizard may never be able to lift her eyes to anyone again once a spell goes awry.
1. Rainy Day

Disclaimer: Note that the events in this story are FAKE (duh), do not occur & won't occur in Fairy Tail. I DON'T own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

In the country of Fiore lies the loud town, Magnolia. In Magnolia lies a thunderstorm of biblical proportions. The electrical strikes are well over persistent and proved to be seeking out particular victims when a commoner decided to use magic. Unaware, Lucy Heartfilia continues her day like it was any other. She stirs from a dreamless sleep opting to stretch out her stiff muscles while she woke herself up for the day. Rubbing the crust from the side of her brown eyes, the blond stumbled out bed and into her bathroom.

Then she flicked on the light switch, closing her peepers as she felt along the fabric of her clothes slowly pulling up her blue, yellow, and white crop top over her head. The dark blue mini skirt was next to go and then the matching sleeves and boots. The now naked celestial wizard got into the tub and started to set the relaxing mood. Bath bubbles, a rubber duck, and hot water were all added in to drown out the rain outside her window. "This is the life!" Lucy sighed. "I wonder what my nakamas are up to. Those lunkheads are probably losing it in the guild right now." She giggled as she played with Mr. Ducky. "Oh, Mr. Ducky, if that bank was named Love and Ducky, do you think my parents would of named my Ducy?" "That would be embarrassing!" The blond screamed blushing at the thought.

Her mind wondered back onto the guild, but focused on her friends and how fast they can show their strength. "I don't get it. Erza's always been a quick flash of destruction, Gray is a flasher in more ways than one, and Natsu gets fired up before he gets fired up!" In theory, even Wendy surpassed her speed. The young woman clenched her fists on the stone perimeter and angrily pushed herself up. "My strongest spell has to be chanted and that leaves wide open for an attack even if I subdue my enemy. I have to train harder. I don't want to be burden anymore!" With all her eagerness brewing she failed to realized that getting out of a water is like ice skating. She slipped and fell. Although, she caught herself before her head smashed against the rocky rim.

After that, she decided to take it a bit more easy. "I guess I shouldn't be quick with everything. That's Natsu's forte." Lucy got dressed in a plain white tee and hot pink sweat pants. "Okay, let's get this show on the roll!" She posed herself in an Indian style sit, meditating silently. "I…just..need to…balance my…magical energy!" the blond grunted out already feeling the exhaustion take over. Just as she was feeling the grams of success pouring in, a ravenous lightning strike passed through several floors hitting nothing but her.

The day after was cloudy. Natsu figured that giving Lucy a scare would brighten up her day since she didn't get to see him for a few hours. He he. Of course that was what he was thinking when he was grinning smoothly in the window, eyes closed. Nothing could of prepared him for what he was about to see not even Igneel's booming power. All it took was one glance to see that Lucy had brain damage. Natsu gasped as the poor girl tried to pin point the intruder with her orbs. One always shivered in the opposite direction. She just laid there…staring.

"Luuucyyyyy!"

A/N: I'm giving this 2 weeks so if you like this review for more because I have a ending already! Not written yet though. Recommend to friends if you can! Have them review too. I'll take good and bad criticism, makes me a better writer and increases my confidence. I'll make the next chapter longer. My goal is 20 reviews.


	2. No More Dirty Looks

Not wasting anymore precious time, the Fire Dragon Slayer scooped up the Celestial Wizard and sprinted off toward Magnolia's hospital. It was such a lovely day. People had no idea why someone would zoom through the scene. They had no idea that every sunny day hides a darker night. The dragon slayer knew all too well, as it was his life. That's why the pink haired Fairy Tail member sought to try and always cheer people up with a dazzling white smile. "Lucy, can you hear me?" Natsu voice broke. He didn't even sound like his brave, chipper self. "You're going to be fine…I know you will." Lucy didn't respond. "Not even a flinch." Happy spoke, keeping his eyes locked on her while his best friend weaved through the crowd. The blue exceed wanted to keep a strong suit like Natsu, but tears were lining his eyes like soldiers marching in training. One after another, the salty water slide down his cheeks. "Natsu, are you sure she's going to be alright?" Just as Happy said that, the blond perked her lips to say something.

"Su." Natsu skidded to a halt and peered down, listening closely. "Su. Su. Su!" "Lucy, stop saying that! I'm not a girl! Say my name, please!" Happy noticed that people were starting to put their noses in their business. Civilians were whispering with their hands cupping their mouths. They wore faces of pity and some even of disgust. The cobalt kitty flashed his tiny fangs and claws at the brown-nosers. With that, they screamed "Ahhh, rabies!" and took off in different directions. Offended and already in a bad mood, the feline said "Hey, I'm not foaming at the mouth! Look at yourself! You guys were practically drooling for scoop of the century!" Happy muttered a last "morons" to end his small battle with he gossipers.

"This is not the time to be goofing off. Where's that damn hospital?!" This whole ordeal is messing with everyone's heads. Poor Lucy she's got the worse of it, Natsu thought as he ran on the cemented gray bricks. "Natsu, you're breathing hard. Do you want me to take her off your hands for a while?" It's true, the slayer was almost hyperventilating and sweat dripped off his brow. "NO!…Uh, I mean no. You might somehow make it worse." "But I can get her there faster!" "We're almost there Happy! I can do **_this_** much for her!" He felt as if this day would only get worse as the clouds parted for sunshine. "What do you mean?" Natsu shuddered thinking of an innocent response but fell silent for the rest of the unexpected trip. The brown-eyed wizard finally moved, but only to shield her eyes from the sun.

The trio finally arrived to the standard looking building. It wasn't too big or small. It was just right for emergencies. Happy had to quickly open the metal door, knowing that his partner would kick it in otherwise. "This is an emergency! I need a doctor quick!" The nurses jumped at the command but got to work, wheeling in a stretcher and gently lifting the blond out of Natsu's warm arms and onto the cool stretch. No one noticed the small twitch, but Natsu certainly noticed her glistening irises. "Sir, please remain in this waiting room." "You don't understand, I can see that she wants me in that room. Even if she didn't, I would be in there anyway!" Natsu was starting to fidget as he seen Lucy rolled out of his view. Happy, being the 'mature' one out of the two tried to reason with the steaming slayer. "You have to calm down, Natsu." "I can't 'calm down'! She is my nakama! You know that! All of you should know that!" The few patients and guarding nurse stared at him, baffled. The fire-eater had thrown his hands in the air and had jokingly questioned, "Have you read about Fairy Tail in Sorcerers' Weekly?! We laugh, cry, and hurt with each other! No one in Fairy Tail goes anywhere without knowing that a friend will be by their side!"

Suddenly, Natsu shrunk back saying, "I don't know if she can know we're hear if we're not in there, y'know?" At this point, Happy was nodding his head and tearing up again while cupping his little chin. His best pal was a real smarty when he wanted to be. The middle-age nurse nodded too and let them pass. She shouted, "But you can't go with her if she needs surgery! Doctors need their room!" Happy hung onto every word knowing that Natsu wouldn't. That boy's mind was only on one thing, Lucy.

The duo finally made it to a doctor who actually was treating Lucy. "Where's Lucy!" Natsu screamed, accidentally spitting in the doctor's wrinkled face. The doctor calmly wiped his skin with the back of his white sleeve and pointed a big thumb behind him. "Miss Heartfilia is in a stable condition. Although, it's a rare condition." Seeing Natsu's confused expression, he carried on. "Because of her concentrating magical energy her brain basically imploded and created a bad infection that would immediately have be removed. Sadly, the removal will result in her mentality leaving her 17 year old independent self for a three year old dependent who has severe autism." Natsu raked his hot hands through his hair and squeezed his eyes closed. He then rubbed his face several times with both hands, trying to rub away the approaching tears.

 _Natsu._

Happy put a paw on his shoulder and tried to smile, but it wavered.

A/N: I figured it wouldn't be fair to wait. I don't what I was thinking. 3rd and 4th Chapter will come tomorrow. I need to stop writing in a small window. It makes think I'm writing too much and that messes with the length ugh. Next it will be longer I promise. 


	3. Reactions

Natsu shook off Happy's paw and nudged the doctor to the side. He entered the white room, taking a seat in an uncomfortable gray chair by her bed. There was Lucy- the straightest man, the loudest mouth, and the most pure-hearted girl- cocking her head to the side as she sat playing with the blankets. She had lost her womanly charm, but had gained a childish personality; it seemed the doctor was right. Yellow strands of hair swished to the right to meet the coal eyes of Natsu Dragneel. He smiled. She said, "Natsu!"

The Salamander presented his trademark grin and leaned over to give his female friend a hug. He wanted to bear hug her, and almost did, but settled for a light one when he remembered her trauma. He quickly pulled back to hang onto to her shoulders. Happy flew in, hearing Lucy's excited wail.

"Natsu, did say something?"

"Of course, she said something! She's not mute!", replied Natsu. Doctor Pop strolled in looking quite stern and professional. All eyes turned on him.

In a gruff manner he said, "Well, since she's conscious now, I will have to give her a full body exam to check to see if she has obtained major injuries or not. Her organs have already been x-rayed. The brain is the only concern. Now, if you will…"

The Fire Dragon Slayer crossed his arms and turned his head in the opposite direction. "No! I'm staying here 'cause I just got here!" "But, Mister Dragneel…" Doctor Pop had a sweat drop forming on his forehead and Happy glanced in-between the two. Natsu glaring at the wall spoke with no shame as he stated, *"I've seen her naked so many times it became a novelty anyway."*

*Wow, he must be knee deep in stubbornness if he quoted Gray, thought Happy.* (Check out Fairy Tail manga Chapter 355 for a Team Natsu Hot Spring Bath!)

"Fine as you wish. I have other patients to attend to, so let's get this thing out of the way." The doctor choked out frustrated and hurriedly.

He stepped over to the vacant side of the comfy bed. Natsu, not liking that the doctor 'skipped' over without gloves, proceeded to make a fool out of himself. "Hey! Where's your freaking gloves, man!"

"I need to be able to feel for anything the x-rays might of missed."

Happy feeling left out of the slightly perverted conversation took up the doctor's side. *"Yeah, Natsu…and you've already cupped a feel of booty and boobies, so let the doctor do his job!"* (Booty=episode 109) (Breasts=episode 194)

"Happyyyyy!", his face was as red as a tomato and hot as his fire.

While the two best friends were arguing over personal space and lewd comments, Doctor Pop lifted the teal hospital gown over Lucy's head and locked the door.

*************************************

"Well there's no scarring, tumors, or any other blemishes. She will still need constant supervision and a wheelchair for 6 months." The doctor said solemnly.

"A wheelchair?! You said nothing was wrong with her except for her brain!" Natsu yelled back.

Happy sighed, "He saaaid, 'No scarring or tumors.' idiot." "She is probably in pain because she got struck by lighting. Plus if something was wrong with your brain it most likely would be hard to walk!"

"You're rude and inconsiderate!"

"You are too!"

"Well I guess you got it from me!"

"Well, I guess I did!"

Doctor Pop cleared his throat. The trio stared at him again only for him to be bold enough to tell them to get out. Grumbling something incoherent under his smoldering breath, the dragon slayer told Happy to fetch an outfit for Lucy so that they can get Lucy "out of the dumps and into the heavenly care".

************************************

Skies had cleared and the sun was shining. _Ooo, Lucy would have a fun time learning how to fish again! heheh. I can't wait! Today's the perfect day!_ Happy thought landing in the blond's living quarters. One dresser lined the wall on the right. Wooden and new yet stocked full like a sausage. The tom cat shoved his head in, poking around for pants, a bra, socks and a shirt. He checked her sparkling clean mirror desk and found some panties. _I shouldn't touch these._ He pondered, humming and jabbing his furry lip thinking. He gave up and shrugged. "Oh well!" Shoes were then plucked up and angelic wings were propelled into motion.

***********************************

When the cat turned the knob to room 122, he saw Natsu, not grumpy and Lucy…talking! Turns out, she was in a shock (no pun intended) and just needed time to recuperate. The Celestial Wizard's eyes were still cross eyed, but she was still Lucy! That's all they wanted, a healthy Lucy. Her speech pattern was a little slurred. Her excitable movements never ceased, which was good, but she fidgeted a lot when had to think. So, Happy hesitated, knowing he had to break up 'the reunion'. Natsu smiled sweetly, "Let's get you dressed." Lucy nodded furiously, "Yay! This dress smells nasty!"

Happy shook his head, watching Natsu and Lucy struggling. Every time both legs shot through the narrow holes Natsu would have to pick her up so Happy can them all the way up. Lucy was laughing the whole time until they tried to pull her purple tight shirt over her feminine head. The girl went stiff as she sobbed as loud as her pipes would allow her. Freaking out, Happy called for a therapist and Natsu pulled the shirt down before a nurse came speed walking in. The pig-tailed girl rubbed at her eyes to freshen her vision. Nurse Chewton asked "What was the matter?" and Natsu told the woman "Everything's okay now." Happy didn't like the sound of that.

*********************************

"Oh, thank goodness, I never thought we'd get out of that hell hole!" Natsu says stretching his arms horizontally.

"What were you guys talking about, Lucy?"

They had stopped at a guild to tell the members there the news about Lucy's condition. Natsu had wheeled Lucy up to a table while he sat beside her. Happy made himself comfortable on the table itself. The fire-breather told the kitty before they got to the Fairy Tail Guild to tell everyone to remain calm until he made sure Lucy adjusted to the change of location.

"My ouches!" She looked like she was in pain just from saying those two words. Happy turned toward the slayer when the blond didn't say anymore.

"She said, 'It felt bad.' I told her to cheer up, 'cause I'll be her heating pad!" The guild's jaw dropped, but since dragon slayers seem to be oblivious, he continued onto say, "The lightning won't strike twice in the same place!"

The flame-brain finally 'opened his eyes' to see everyone pale-faced.

"Uh, guys?"

 **A/N: Next time we'll see more of Lucy's condition. I'm going to do this style of writing from now on. It's a lot cleaner.**


	4. Fun on a Bun

Gray was the first to snap out of his shock. The Ice Make Wizard walked over, decked out in his...boxers. "Lightning?! Please tell me Laxus didn't have anything to do with this! Because I **really** don't feel like going through all that again." (Thunder Tribe Arc, I believe)

"Even if it was Laxus, we'd beat his ass way faster this time!" said Natsu pumping his flaming fists in the air.

"Exactly. Now explain, squinty eyes!"

"Don't tell me what to do, freezer burn!"

"Natsu, you haven't been here for ten minutes, and you've already trying to pick a fight." Erza says as she smacks both Natsu and Gray upside the head.

The slayer picked himself up off the floor, covering his sore, now pink, cheek. "Ow Erza! Gray's the one who came over here looking for a fight!"

Erza feeling a headache coming on, changed the subject. "You **did** take her to the doctor right?! **"** Hearing the menacing tone in the raging scarlet, Natsu felt the sting of his anger trying to top Titania. He felt like saying "Where do you think I got the wheelchair from?!" However, he kept his act together, not wanting to get a second dose of floor. The drinking hall surrendered to the Fire Dragon Slayer's mood. They all watched the Fire Dragon Slayer eyes harden at the floor and then soften in a second. He crossed his arms before speaking.

"Doc said Lucy will have to stay in a wheel chair for 6 months and have constant attention. She has brain damage. The doctor never said anything about lightning, but I figured it had something to do with this, otherwise there would be a lot more cases."

"To what extent of brain damage?" Titania asked worriedly.

She peered over to Lucy and Happy, who were having a fish eating contest. "Mira! Watch them!" The snow white demon wizard spun around thinking it was an emergency. She calmed down when Erza told her to watch them like a hawk so it **won't** turn into an emergency." The She Devil nodded and walked over to join the fun. The table scene gave Natsu an idea.

* * *

"Flame Breath, Erza asked you something, answer her and stop acting like an idiot!" Gray couldn't help himself even in front of Fairy Tail's S Class 'Monster'. This time she kept to herself expecting an answer.

"She's like.. a toddler." Surprisingly, the armor-topped woman and poorly dressed man begin to curve their lips upward. Apparently, they wanted to make light of this situation.

"It shouldn't be too hard to look after her. You're like a man child yourself, Hotshot!" Gray replied, rolling his eyes.

"Thus, we will have her stay with you...on second thought you will stay with her. I've seen your house and it can't even be safe enough for **you** at times!" Erza demands, putting her hands on her hips. The dragon slayer stayed quiet for a bit, observing Lucy's messy eating. The girl had vinegar smeared on her lips and sliding down her chin. He raised an eyebrow. The blond wannabe model gagged when the vinegar hit her tongue yet she kept eating. Weird. _Maybe I can get into looking after her. I mean, I was basically doing that already, right?_ He would later have to make it more easy on himself by asking her what kind of knowledge was still left in her head.

"Natsu, I've soothed away the pain, but she'll still be wobbly, so, keep her in the wheel chair." Wendy had came over to see what all commotion was about. The Sky Dragon Slayer was in the girl's room at the time of the oblivious confession. She got the information from Happy. Natsu grinned wildly and high-fived the 12 year old.

"Thanks Wendy! You're a big help!" The self-conscious girl -when it came to her nonexistent breasts- smiled and walked over to the Guild's giant billboard of written jobs. For a minute, the pyromaniac thought about jewels, but then shook his head, filing the concern away to worry about later. Lucy, Happy, and him had to have a decent amount of jewels between them.

"Look at her chow down like a real man!" shouted Elfman.

"Go Lulu, Go!" cheered Levy.

"Will you shut up!" Gajeel snorted. "I gotta catch some Z's!"

" _Oh, I can help ya catch some Z's, alright!"_ Natsu wanted to leap in, but this time he actually considered Lucy's health and well being. The pinkette threw his white scaled scarf around his firm neck. The winter wear would only get caught in wheelchair otherwise. A sunny day in Magnolia shouldn't witness a death by a spinning tire. Happy sensed the same inevitable fight whipping up. Lucy "Awww" in two different ways as she was rolled away from her gorging festival. The other reason was because of her eating opponent's glow before he sprouted gorgeous white-feathered wings excited her. Natsu smiled when she gawked at it. He frowned deep down.

 _Lucy, you don't remember Happy, do you?  
_

* * *

His sandals clacked against warm stone. A cat's tail danced with the cool breeze. Her smile never faltered. The trio still had half a day to do as their hearts please. So, they decided to walk anywhere and point out things to do along the way to Lucy's apartment. Of course, Happy was the first suggest his idea he thought of while **in** Lucy's apartment. Fishing is a sport of patience and strength, something a person who just came out of a hospital don't have a ton of. The blue cat didn't let up. He rambled on and on until his foster dad -in Lisanna eyes- took him up on his 'generous' offer.

Happy giggled as Natsu growled and Lucy mimicked Happy.

"You're on his side, huh?" Taking advantage of her laughter. He tickled her sides pink. "How you like enjoying my pain now, Heartfilia?"

"Uh oh." The blond said staring down and having the instinct to shield the badness so more badness will stay away.

Happy hovered low enough to look into her brown shimmering irises. "What's wrong Lucy? Do you need to go potty?" The girl responded by shaking her head and lowering it. The boisterous fighter took it as embarrassment and defended her.

"Happy! She's not a...uh." _She's not a child. Why are you hesitating?!_ "She's not a child." Natsu returned seriously.

The azure feline decided to ignore the changing tones and focused on Lucy instead. "Then what do you think is wrong with her, Einstein?"

His nostrils swelled and shrunk as a stench hit him like a truck load of whales. _Pee_. The cat copied his friend and too got the same result. To preserve the Lucy's dignity- the dignity she doesn't know she has- they didn't speak about it aloud. Although, they had to mention it sooner or later. Sooner is now. The Celestial Wizard blinked, confused. Weren't they going fishing? Can you fish in a place like this? They stood before cement stairs with rails.

"Sorry Lucy. We had to make a detour to take care of...something." Natsu looked on waiting for the any acknowledgement. There wasn't. So, Natsu gathered her into his strong arms bridal style.

* * *

Clothes were stripped off once again. There was a struggle with the shirt once again. The slayer didn't let it go this time. "Lucy, can you please tell me why you flinched so much when I have to pull your shirt over your head? Do you feel like you're going to suffocate or something?" The blondie found her floor to be fascinating at the moments. Natsu's words didn't scare her nor did the pee stain anymore. Her friend appeared calm and collected. _Was he mad in the inside though?_ She was scared he was so to put her worries to rest she told him what little that she could remember about her trauma.

"I remember something..o-on my head." She shivered and fidgeted with her fingers. Afraid that she might faint, Happy grabbed her hand and led her to sit on her pink comforter. The motion calmed her a little. She wasn't fidgeting as much. Happy disabled his magic to console Lucy. The novelist cradled the kitten and laid down, almost hyperventilating and sweating.

 _I'm not taking you to a therapist Lucy. I think you just need me and Happy._ The dragon slayer pulled up covers over the two.

He gingerly push the two over and slid his arms over them. _Now I know how you felt..._

 _Igneel._


	5. Always There

**_A/N: I'm still working on another story that's completely original. So, I might dedicate one day for Test Your Might and one for my new short story that I hope I can publish: Spaced Out. I'll do 2 chapters for each like that or do one chapter for Test Your Might and one for Spaced Out in the same day everyday util they are finished. So, just look out for chapters._**

Light traveled through a foggy window. Rays illuminated the droplets formed by condensation; the day was sure to reveal surprises. Whether it be rain, snow, hail, or even a sheer replica of the ferocious thunderstorm, the citizens of Fiore wouldn't know. Picture boxes were foreign and nonexistent. Lacrimas could imitate a television show, but only if that show was live and spontaneously dangerous. The magic counsel devoted themselves to withholding these powerful gems for safety reasons. Forcing the humans beneath them to go for broke just like a certain dragon-like boy. Speak of the devil, his morning breath killed one of his bed buddy's aging bonsais. He clucked his tongue three times after doing a few exercises. Now, this would be the time when a normal person would ask themselves, "Where in the hell am I?!"  
Well, Natsu is not normal.

Normal is boring after all.

The boy smothered out cramps in his neck bending it sideways to look at the floor. His neck could almost touch the carpeted ground in the act of the 'dreaded' bridge. Beaming, the early bird flashed back to the time he and his cat companion flexed every crack, cranny, tissue, muscle, and limb in inhumane yoga positions. It was Happy's idea; something about normal kitties showing him up by doing daily acrobatics in hunting right in front of him. Natsu winced as he pulled something. The movement reminded him of another time the turquoise tabby launched himself off a two story building to prove to Natsu that cats did have something to be proud of.

He could land on all fours if he wanted to,sheesh.

The rosy haired mage surveyed the two sleeping bodies. The sexy bimbo-like chick had flipped over once she felt an imbalance on the mattress and gripped the kitten for dear life. Natsu stared her down and left to wash up. Lucy hadn't flailed, or showed any sign of distress. She was rooted into a laid back facial expression. Pointy ears rested on her big bosom. The owner to those ears drooled; dreaming of fish flying into his blue paws. He truly looked adorable nibbling on Lucy's feminine fingers.

Feminine.

Females like flowers and girly smells and cute bunnies. Ugh. How could a reckless person drop to the level of a bunny caretaker! Bunnies weren't like Happy. They couldn't fly, defend themselves in a verbal assault, or pick up a stick and swing it! Would Natsu Dragneel and Happy the Exceed have to change who they were to follow Erza's orders? Maybe the Dragon Slayer would have to have a thoughtful talk with her. He really hoped they didn't. No one wanted to change themselves. Especially, when you've been born that way. If he was lucky, Erza would only say he needed to show a teeny bit more compassion to Lucy and no one else. That way he could still be the same old frenzy of Fairy Tail! The Fire Dragon Slayer picked one of the Celestial Wizard's bottles, it read, "Apple Blossom". Secretly, he thought the blond smelled so good he could eat her. The girl's scent was like a sour apple sucker.

I should lick her on the cheek to mess with her when she gets better. He considered, placing the slim bottle back in its place. Natsu hummed, then jolted at a sudden realization. Her scent wasn't so appealing yesterday. He allowed her to fall asleep naked and possibly damp from an accident. What was going through his mind at the time for him to overlook something very unsanitary?

-  
"I remember something..o-on my head." She shivered and fidgeted with her fingers.

There's that and why are you not surprised that Happy can talk? Unless, you do know him, don't you?! Maybe you've just forgotten that magic exists in this world. If that's the case, then her spirits will be stuck in the spirit world for quite a while. Virgo and Loke might visit if they worry enough. The boy thought, using his right hand to flick soapy water as far as he could. He glimpsed at the water before grabbing a fluffy white towel and tugged on his dirty clothes. They would have to run back to Natsu's house in the woods for fresh duds.  
Lucy was still asleep, but stirring. Happy yawned cutely and opened his eyes an inch.

"Good morning, sleepyheads! Get up, we've got some fun to be had!" Funny, usually he wasn't loud in the morning. That was Lucy's shtick! Was Lucy's schtick. He continued a facade. I have to change a little. I already came to that conclusion. So, why do I want to fight it? Since when had he doubted she'd slither through the sickness? He really needed to go on a vacation. The pyro would devour bonfire…fire, star gaze, and do other camp related stuff.

Now to get Miss Heartfilia ready for the day.

Emotional and physical exhaustion can send a bear to on an unscheduled hibernation. These humans - and one blue exceed - were fortunate enough to snuggle in the sheets for the remaining 12 hours of the day before. It's still a long time. Which meant the dynamic trio had some catching up to do. Natsu figured they hang around his house for six or four hours to make it up to Lucy. A normal bed time consisted of at least eight hours, but some feel rested at six or less. The squinty eyed slayer rose with his surroundings. Where there was excitement, there always had to be a Natsu Dragneel. Then again, all wizards had to be on their toes even if they were heavy snoozers.

"Mmmh." Lucy pushed her drained body up enough for Natsu to haul her over to the rectangular bathtub. The Dragon Slayer seemed to be in a hurry. Lucy scanned every movement with her eyes, not believing someone could move so quickly. First, he tested the temperature of the water, making sure it was hot enough to be really soothing. He made sure to keep the blond in mind.

Don't want her frying.

He could bathe in lava if he desired it.

Second, he held her hand as she daintily stepped into it. Last, he grabbed the Apple Blossom shampoo and body wash, pouring the green liquid on his hands and into the water. A dab of shampoo was scrubbed into the female wizard's long flowing yellow mane. He was careful not to get any in her large eyes. The girl inhaled sharply, but exhaled longer than a giraffe's neck. The slayer smiled softly, enjoying the bond of helping another person bathe. They were teammates after all. Erza wasn't embarrassed at the slightest of revealing herself to Gray and him.

Natsu hesitated when five minutes passed by. He was still massaging her scalp, and didn't want to ruin the moment by dousing "Heart-feel me-a" (again episode 194) with warm water.

Gotta be done. The bath would the water get cold anyway and then she'll scream and probably cry. No one wants to hear that in the morning!

It's better to get the tantrum over with.

"Lucy, I'm going to pour water on your head, okay?"

"Okay! Natsu, what are we going to do today?" The girl nearly missed a splash of H2O in her orbs as Natsu staggered to keep the brown bucket's content within the bucket. She just had to look up at him.

"Lucy, stay still! You don't want stingy eyes, do you?!" Natsu reprimanded, "Face forward and DO NOT do that again until I say "you can move", got it?"

"Now, you make me wanna move! I wanna dance!" The big-boobed baby-like 'bimbo' begun snapping her fingers and snaking left and right.

Whoa! Guess she still got some moves! Natsu grinned wanting to dance too.

"I can't finish washing you up, Looney!"

"I'm not looney. You're the star of Looney Tunes!" Lucy said, sticking her pink tongue out.

"Bugs Bunny?" Huh? I guess some screws are loose, other's stayed in place like her memory of her friends. Reading his baffled face wrong, the ditzy blond frowned and spooned up bubbles to pop.

She believed she said something bad.

The Dragon Slayer misread her frown as a look of determination instead of a look of a kicked puppy. He thought she just wanted to pop some bubbles. Bath time continued in silence with the exception of water falling back into the stone tub and the slick action of a wash cloth on skin.

Lucy bounced in her wheelchair watching a cobalt cat talk to the her friend in black and orange clothes. She couldn't wait for the activities, as Natsu put it. They would look at stars, sleep in a tent, eat mushy marshmallows, fish, and sit by a giant fire! She heard the cat voice how great the fish was going to taste. Her friend beamed back just as excited, predicting that he would catch the biggest. Happy bent his arms and put his paws on his hips. The little animal was confident that he would catch the biggest. A bet was born. Whoever lost would have to wash the dishes for a month. Both sides accepted without any contemplation.

"I want to play!"

Startled, looked at Lucy and then the two best pals faced each other, concerned. Three seconds later, Natsu said, "Are you sure you don't want to sit back and watch?" The boy wasn't use to this Lucy. He wanted to be though. In fact, he wanted to stop being fired up one second and than being wary the next; it wasn't him. This inner turmoil was going to be the death of him. When one door closes another one opens. So, if he closed his reckless side, he wouldn't be Natsu and if he closed off his sensitive side, he would be cold like Gray! The latter will not happen for as long as he scorched inanimate objects.

What is the perfect balance?! How can I find it?

I don't want to see Lucy shake anymore. I want to balance her out.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

Her sweet voice brought him back to reality for the time being.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about the things we could do before our camp out."

Happy lowered his eyes a little, keeping quiet for once.

Lucy shivered as she thought, nothing came to mind.

Happy suggested breakfast and a simple mission.

Folks sat booths searching their menus for familiar dishes, tagging waitresses, enjoying their meals, or just enjoying each other's company during a restaurant's rituals. Lucy bounced about regardless of people staring as she was helped into her seat. The cat, acting as a guard dog, growled as loud as he can. Happy seemed to have settled on a personality swap between a 'guard dog', a comfort plush, and a quiet/thoughtful friend at times. Happy found some kind of balance that worked well on Lucy.

What did Natsu do wrong?

The fire-breather wanted to shush the growling kitty because he too somewhat pitied Lucy. He settled for questioning him instead. The rosy haired boy folded his arms over the table and leaned toward the blue feline. The tom cat got creeped out and asked what he needed while leaning in the opposite direction of his weird chum. Natsu stalled by asking how was the meal. They hadn't gotten their meals yet. They hadn't flagged down a waiter. Natsu didn't even pick up his menu! Suspicious, the cerulean creature asked right out, "Do you need a medic?"

"No, I don't need a medic." He said harshly.

"Then what's really wrong and try not to lie because I'm smarter than you."

"I'm going to let that one slide. I just want to know how you're better with Lucy than I am." He couldn't look into the cat's dark eyes. Good thing too because they only held sorrow. The cat's eyebrows pinched up to drive the matter home. If anyone asked the cat to describe Natsu at this particular minute, he would say, "He's a shell of himself." Happy didn't know how much this speech would help his buddy find himself again, but anything was worth a shot. Even a speech that might needed to be simplified for Natsu's sake. If he could understand than there would be no more worries, right?

I hope this works. If not he could always go to someone else at the guild. Here goes nothing.

"Cats see their own for who they truly are even if the soul is covered with an injury. Friends should do the same. Best friends…true friends should try and heal those injuries. Mental and physical. That's what I am trying to do." He stopped long enough to see the irritation on Natsu's face. "I know you're trying your best; it's just that you're picking at a scab that's not ready to come off."

"Than why didn't you stop me!" The Fire Dragon Slayer pounded both of his fists against the marble table, seething. He looked like he was ready to throw down…or form lava at the mouth. His body tensed and eyes narrowed. A Dragon Slayer indeed.

People were starting to stare even worse now that the slayer was practically boiling. They all knew Fairy Tail members are for the most part, cataclysmic. That was catching them on a good day! A couple had walked in at the time of the outburst and then walked as if someone had paused and reversed them. Everyone in the building was alert; their feet pointed to the the double glass doors.

Even Lucy.

You are so not making this easy, Natsu.

The cat stared him down as his tailed slashed the air. Happy was one of the few who could stare a furious Natsu into the eyes and tell him something he did not want to hear.

"I can't read minds Natsu, not even yours. You need to calm down you're scaring Lucy!" The feline knew that if anything was going to snap him out of this rage, it would be Lucy.

The boy took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. "Let's just eat."

Lucy and Happy nodded and picked up their menus again. The girlie wizard looked like she was trying to translate ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. At least she was trying. Natsu walked over to Lucy and Happy's side of the red booth and hunched over to read Lucy's menu. He couldn't make out some of the entrees. They were written in cursive. Happy commented on his caretaker skills. The slayer ignored every word and raised his hand to call a waitress or waiter over. He decided on four plates of meat, the sarcastic kitty ordered fresh uncooked octopus, and the blond ordered turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy and stuffing, a Christmas special. A sassy scarlet sashayed over, placing everything down in a heap. Natsu dug in like a starving beast. Happy was a miniature Natsu. Lucy ate with her hands.

"Someone needs a bib."

"Hahahaha. Look at that mess!"

"Is that Lucy Heartfilia? I always knew she was a tramp, but not a messy one. I thought she caught every drop."

That last whisper broke both boys. Natsu was first to go.

"Your hair due looks like a dog's butt, your fatter than an elephant and your eyes are too close to each other!" The Dragon Slayer bared his fangs, pointing at each of the insecure bullies.

"Now how does that feel?!" Happy had Natsu's back. Technically, he was beside him, floating, but whatever. " You think you are soo much better, but the only thing your hotsy totsy ways get you is an extra amount of air from someone. Yeah, because that's what laughing is!"

"Happy's right! Those people won't be by your side forever just because you made them laugh for a second! Trust me, jokes like that will get old really fast! Most of society would kick your ass for laughing at a disabled person!"  
If you think he was mad earlier, you would be shocked to know just how close the slayer stalked over to a killing range. Wide eyes peeked at the exit and the two guild members. It was so quiet and still, a tumbleweed could of rolled by.

Lucy didn't understand what was happening. She wanted to have a nice day. Was that so much to ask for?! Apparently so. Even though she couldn't understand this situation, she could decipher one thing about the two.

They get scary really fast and I don't know what makes them that way. The girl thought as she finished her last scoop of mashed potatoes. She drew a heart in the gravy with her food-covered fingers. Then titled her head to the right, wondering what it meant. She had strode past her mirror that morning looking at another human. Happy had said it was her reflection, herself on a screen. Curious, she leaned forward and poked at the jiggling earrings. She had thought her day would go like her ear things. Nice and pretty.

As if they read her mind, the two duelers left three thousand jewels. Natsu paid for her meal. The foster son of a dragon gently sat Lucy in her wheelchair, but Happy pushed this time as the fire-eater held the glass door open and glared at the frozen rest stop.

They left exact money, no tip. They saw the staff laughing too.

"What a bad start to a good day." Natsu stated walking beside Happy and Lucy. He had his arms folded behind his head. He wanted to put the past behind him. Happy agreed, suggesting they run away from their troubles. Natsu didn't get it at first until the blue fur ball flapped his wings, simultaneously pushing with all his might on the black leather part of Lucy's rolling chair. A wheelchair rolled over some pedestrians and hills sent them out of control. They screamed and laughed. The poor Salamander heaved, out of breath, but still running strong. He was still a mile away from them though. Happy bent over backwards to lift the heavy girl before velocity stole the chair and her life. Sadly, the chair crashed into a tree. Happy landed next to it; sitting Lucy down on her arched legs.

Now what? Happy thought, mentally preparing himself for a dragon-sized hissy fit.


	6. Learning

_**DarkAlly says: I'm planning on having Happy take care of Natsu and Lucy for a day and Natsu will be alone with Lucy soon too! This is going to be fun.**_

 _ **I decided to write one chapter of both of my stories each day. The reason behind this is because I love Test Your Might, but Spaced Out is a 'money goal'.**_

* * *

 _Happy said to be a true friend. Which is me being myself. And being myself would be punishing Happy verbally for wrecking Lucy's wheelchair._

 _But right now I don't feel like fussing anymore._

Natsu did however send a glare over to Happy while he picked up Lucy bridal style. The cat apologized, saying he wasn't thinking. The girl instinctively wrapped her feeble pale arms around his broad, strong neck. He smiled noticing that she was more comfortable in his arms than any old rotating transportation. It made him queasy just thinking about it!

"You guys alright?" Salamander asked turning and walking at a leisurely pace back into the city.

"Yeah," said Lucy "Are we taking that mission now? I want to help!"

Natsu slanted his head and raised a black thin brow.

 _She wasn't shaking by any of that? Of course, she's not! She should know what's dangerous and what's fun. Too bad even I don't know what to make of that hill ride. I suppose it could of been something to laugh at since no one got hurt._

 _Hold on, since when am I the parent type?!_

 _Next thing y'know, I'll be giving her girly advice and reading girly books just to figure her out._

 _Oh my God, what if Erza demands it?!_

 _Ugh, we get there when we get there. Time to bust into the guild!_

"Yep, we sure are!"

* * *

The guild was hustling and bustling in the afternoon hour of 1 o'clock. Cana was gulping down alcohol, Romeo was blushing as he talked to Wendy about how their duet mission went, Gajeel pestered Levy, Jet and Droy were busy floating through the air because they tried to interfere, Carla and Erza were talking about approving the guild's weakest members (Erza got distracted when delicious strawberry cake was set in front of her), Gray stripped while Juvia stalked, and Makarov watched over his children...while getting drunk with Cana. What a master.

"Gooooood Afternoon!" The Fire Dragon Slayer roared.

Happy flew right over to Romeo and Wendy. He just couldn't miss an opportunity. He called them as he saw them.

"They looove each other!" The blue cat created red in the cheeks of the 12 and 13 year olds. He giggled and flew away as they just stuttered. The cobalt feline would have to ask the two love birds about their 'get-away' later. His furry ears flickered backward to hear...

"We've got to watch what we're saying when we mention the mission to Happy. You know how he is." Romeo whispered.

"Agreed." Wendy whispered back, crossing her legs nervously under the long picnic-like table.

Meanwhile, the azure tomcat cackled and grinned like a devil proclaiming in his head…

 _You can't defeat the lovey dovey ninja master that easily! Body language presents itself as unconscious words. Hehehe._

Oooo Carla!

The 'ninja' exceed landed like a feather on water in front of his crush.

"Romeo and Wendy are getting along well. How about you and me…"

"No."

Happy's jaw dropped as his color drained from him. Carla nursed her tea, paying him no mind.

* * *

Lucy never felt jollier than when she was with people who beamed like they had money to swim in. She loved their constant bickering and laughter. It gave her some music to listen to while she worked on staking plastic cups at the bar. Mira had bought them after Lucy captured her attention by rapping her slender fingers on the wooden table after the fish eating contest. She wanted to test the Celestial Spirit Wizard's balance. Her hands quivered a little bit, but otherwise was steady enough to stack cups. The She Devil was a big sister to everyone in the guild; Lucy needed a hovering sister. Mira couldn't have one of her "siblings" slipping into boredom on her watch.

"Natsu, tell me how you managed to take care of a girl if you don't know anything about their bodily functions!"

"Ahhh! I don't know!"

The blond at the bar nearly swiveled at out of her stool upon hearing the howling. There stood Erza towering over a cowering Natsu. Flames ignited in her dark brown eyes. Uh oh, Erza's in her scary mood! Erza was more of a meticulous older sister within Team Natsu. Titania made sure the four washed behind their ears, eat properly, keep a budget, etc. Punishment ranged from swords impaling your hands and feet to spankings by a studded paddle! The autistic young woman was used to Erza's stony personality. It wasn't sudden like Natsu's and Happy's; theirs were petrifying to Lucy.

"You want a mission?! Go to the library, pick up a female anatomy and health book, and read it." The red head exclaimed. "I'll pay you after I quiz you on it. You have three days."

"Whoa! I didn't want that kind of mission! I wanted a battle mission." Natsu argued.

"Yes, I am giving you a 'battle mission'. Battle your useless brain cells." Erza states as if she's excels in every subject known to man.

"I'll show you who has useless brain cells!"

This mission sounds boring. Lucy thinks as she returns to her red cups.

"Oh Natsuuu!" Mira sung.

"Yeah?"

"I'll also pay you three thousand jewels if you read while camping."

"You read my mind, Mira!"

"Remember Natsu, three days!" The scarlet said rubbing three fingers in his face.

"Hey stop that! I don't know where those been!…Oh, I mean…kyaaaahhh!"

"Wow, look at him go!" Lucy screamed jumping up and down while pointing at the gaping hole in the wooden ceiling.

The big-boobed girl decided never to turn her back on the two again.

I'm sure Natsu will entertain Lucy. Mira pondered smiling, blushing, and peering up at the the silhouette of the dragon slayer.

"Flame Brain's going camping with Lucy?! That idiot will let her drown!" Gray popped out nowhere…naked.

"It would make things more interesting if you went along." Mira said in an almost teasing tone.

The habitual stripper face palmed and grunted out, "What exactly do you mean?" He had an idea of what she meant.

 _Gray's a cute little pervert._ The bartender squeaked in her conniving mind. "I mean, you could watch over them like a brother! Silly…and give Lucy a show too." She added quickly, winking.

"I knew it!"

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray arrived at Magnolia's library. The three boys and one girl gawked at the thousands of colored books on the metal shelves. The librarian came over and instructed them to check out or get out. So, they snapped out of their traces and got down to business. Natsu asked the librarian for the location of the girl health books. She said, "Section 3.8". The fire eater thanked the elderly lady and darted into into section 2.8. Ten minutes later, the slayer trudged over to the his blond friend's table with some picture books; he told her to read quietly while he 'found the ever lovin' damn aisle'. The boy knew he would be here for a while. The fire boy didn't bother the librarian; he doubted she'd help him anyway. The hate pheromone leaked from Even Happy and Gray sat quietly reading. Happy read about the most gargantuan goldfish in the universe. Gray fell asleep sitting up. His book was still in his right icy cold hand. The left was draped over the back of his chair. He was a sight to see. Happy opened his mouth to warn Gray about his current position, but shut it when the old lady stomped over like a gorilla.

"Excuse me young man. Young man!" The librarian said losing her patience. She wanted to shake him awake but…"You are in a public library! Get dressed before I call the police!" At this time, everyone in the library including Natsu took their attention off books. Needless to say they traded their information for a nude magazine without the sex.

Gray jerked out of his REM sleep. "Huh? Ahhhh!" The Ice-Make Wizard covered his genitals with his book titled: How to Get Rid of Bad Habits. The fire-breather rolled on the floor laughing and everyone else giggled a bit. The 'ice princess' ran to the back, embarrassed, to pull his clothes back on. Maybe I should glue some clothes to my skin. Gray sighed as he tugged on his pants. Natsu coughed out a few more laughs then wiped the tears away. The atmosphere dialed itself back down. Another 20 minutes past by and Natsu finally leaps for joy, screaming that he found a book that covered everything about girls. It's title: Boys Should Know… The rosy haired slayer handed over the pink and blue volume to Librarian Selma. The old lady dressed in a gray dress, pearl necklace, and flats, stamped her approval.

"Good Luck." She had stated in a raspy voice.

The Fairy Tail members only visited for 40 minutes at the most. That was long enough for her to threaten to phone the magic counsel, tell them to leave or check out a book, hush a certain loud mouth salmon haired slayer, and argue with the blue 'rat' to pay five hundred jewels because he slobbered all over "Guinness World Records - Fish Edition". She was tired of them already.

 _Honestly, I don't see how they are heroes! They can't even fit into society!_

* * *

"Look I even got a spiffy library card…which I don't need because I'm only going back to return Boys Should Know." Natsu muttered as the four strolled into a familiar forest.  
Happy recommended he start reading why he and Gray gathered firewood and pitched the tent. The reckless boy complained, but hunched over on a boulder and glanced at the volume anyway. Lucy watched mother birds vomit into the baby birds' pointy mouths. She watched deer frolic in the grass. It was beautiful. She wanted to be apart of it. So she asked her noisy - who now was surprisingly quiet - if they, the two of them, could see more of this 'nature'. Natsu grinned, thanking his lucky stars he got a distraction from the 'sickest book in history'. He gently heaved her to her tootsies. In a even gentler voice he asked her if she needed a shoulder. The girl looked confused. So, he rephrased his sentence.

"Can you walk in a straight line without falling?"

"I don't know. I'll try." Her eyes twinkled up at him, as if her legs weren't programmed for walking. She wanted him to carry her. Natsu wouldn't have any of it though. He didn't want her to push herself too much, but at the same time desired the Lucy he met while trying to meet another 'Salamander'.

What was too much?

 _I guess we'll have to find out._

The blond girl pushed herself off the cool ground and stood, wobbly. She took five steps before collapsing. His best friend trembled on the dirt and it was his fault. Lucy,  
I'm sorry…that I'm not truly sorry.

The confused boy took the girl into his warm arms once again.

"I…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, let's go!" The girl cheered, her pupils not correctly choreographed.

Natsu showed her a place where butterflies fluttered together and where the fish scales shimmered through the clear river. Happy would be mad if they fished without him, but they were already there! Plus, it would be a good excuse. Natsu didn't want he and Lucy to be on the end of Happy's teasing again. So, he ran back to fetch his fishing pole.


	7. Eyes Forward

**_DarkAlly says: Excited about dubbing of new Fairy Tail episodes tomorrow? I am! At least I hope it's tomorrow._**

 ** _Fun fact: Todd Haberkorn (the voice of Natsu) sung in an Irish accent in Sofia the First. Just watched the whole episode today. His character was playing around like Natsu does. LOL._**

 ** _Oh. He was an ELF too, named Elffonzo. Haha._**

* * *

"I gotta talk to Erza." Natsu concluded while jogging back to his, Lucy's, Gray's, and Happy's unfinished campsite (no fire site). He nearly tripped over three roots. A stump is what really tripped him up, and that was because he was looking back at the roots. Pretty forest, my ass. As if to spite him even more, the wild parrots revved up their pipes for an alluring song, wind scarped the chlorophyll-filled leaves, acorns dropped from trees onto the awaiting bark roots, and the sun was positioned just so its baby rays could nuzzle his pink cheeks. How could he stay mad at such a magnificent sight? It was like trying to bark at a puppy who gave you 'those eyes'. The formerly enraged dragon boy sighed and picked up the pace.

"Finally here!" Natsu said, "Now where is that fishing pole." He found his device laying against the boulder; the boulder that had the 'gross pictures' in it. He shuddered as he picked up both items and turned to jog back over to Lucy when he remembered two camp mates.

"I wonder what's keeping Gray and Happy, and why do I keep talking to myself?...I blame this forest." The Fire Dragon Slayer complained, believing that the forest was too superb to be anything but good.

 _I admire Lucy for only seeing the good in a situation..._

 _I just want to fight anything and_ everything. _But that's me and..._

 _Ugh What if Erza can't clear my head?!_

 _Someone has to know the answer. Because I don't want to be...lost._ The flame-retardant young man thought. He stopped and looked around him.

 _Where am I?_

All at once, a forceful stream of wind boogied its way around Natsu's white nose. He took a big whiff of it and grinned like a kid in a candy store.

 _Now, candy is a kid's best friend, a dog is a man's, but scents are a dragon slayer's best right-hand man. Exceeds were a close second...Psyche. They tie for first place. Happy would have a cow if he heard that. Haha._

Dust was kicked up behind the flamingo male for seven whole minutes before he came to a stop, skidding into Lucy. The poor girl got the wind knocked out of her. Water began to encase the disabled girl.

"Lucy! I'm coming!" Natsu hollered, swallowing freshwater.

The hero dove into it to save the blond broad who capsized.

 _Natsu, please help me. Please._

* * *

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

"Gray, this is all your fault!" Happy screeched.

 _"_ My fault!? My fault?! You. were. following. me!" Gray spelled out, menacingly. "You should of said something awhile ago!"

"I would have if your icy butt didn't keep me locked up in a juicy conversation about Evergreen and Elfman!"

"All I said was,'there's a rumor going around that Elfman and Evergreen are hitting the sack together!" Gray argued back, dropping his firewood and then picking it back up roughly. To make things worse for poor Gray, he received a hang nail in return of showing aggressiveness in a purely lit jungle. _Ouch! I hate this forest!_ First, you should never curse your living conditions in anyway. Second, don't pick at a hang nail, no matter how gigantic the urge is. Consider stopping yourself by treating yourself with a manicure _._

"Ew, Gray! That's disgusting!" The cobalt tomcat watched the Ice-Make Wizard bite on the nail and peel off skin.

 _"Oh, go hack up a fur ball."_

"You're only going to agitate it more."

"Says you."

Happy gave up, thinking that Gray and Natsu might didn't eye to eye because the two seen each other in their eyes...beyond the hatred that is. The kitty cat called Natsu about 100 times and,because of hesitation, Gray only raised his voice an estimated 10 times.

"Happy, shouldn't you know this forest? You live here!"

"Me and Natsu only went to the river and Magnolia. Never here." Happy whispered. Their situation finally dawned on him. They were lost and he was scared. The pollen stuffed his nose and the wood in his paws clanked as the exceed broke down.

"Happy? Hey, I'm here. I'll protect you." The cat felt cold, but safe arms, wrap around his tiny torso. So, he too, hugged until the Dragon Slayer could get in the range of smelling or hearing them.

"I don't want protection. I want home. I want Natsu to take us that cozy cabin the woods. Where piles of junk is my furniture and a hammock is my bed." Happy sobbed his heart out.

 _Natsu, why are you so special? You always mess up. I don't understand._ The stripper thought, resting his head on top of his rival's number one fan.

 _I'll be the hero everyone talks about one day. You'll see._

* * *

She was shivering like frostbite had bitten at her toes, or Jack Frost had nipped at her nose. Her lifeguard had to perform CPR to revive her water logged lungs. The girl couched up all the water, but didn't awaken. The Celestial Wizard still looked peaceful though, after nearly dying...again. The rosy haired boy caressed the stray strands on her glistening forehead before hoisting her off the ground, and turning toward camp. The young man was beginning to think he wasn't a good planner. Everything just was a bust at this moment. Hopefully, Happy and Ice Princess are having a blast.

"Man, when the others hear about this one, I'm going to get it!" He laughed but then added in his mind, _If I don't chew myself up for this first._ The fire-eater looked ahead and made sure to step over roots and didn't look back. From the location of the sun, Natsu dubbed the time to be three o'clock. Daylight evaporates when five-thirty hits.

 _A solid two hours and thirty minutes. What could we do in that time?_ The fighter smiled down at the sleeping girl.

 _It must be nap time. Haha._

 _Oh crap! The book and my fishing rod!_ He was so preoccupied with the blond that he almost forgot his belongings. _I'll just have Happy get them._

Obviously, a book and fishing pole had to wait because...drum roll please...Happy and Gray were still gone! Natsu laid Lucy down in the pitched tent and rummaged his red backpack for some fluffy blankets. He tucked her into them, stuck a pillow under her yellow head, and unconsciously kissed her sweet dreams.

He ran without another thought.

* * *

 _The fur-ball's starting to shiver. Maybe I can make a fire with the fire wood and stones._ Gray thought.

They both could feel the change in the atmosphere. The leaves drooped with disdain, now that their sun was leaving them for several hours. The deer pranced about, seeking their dens. Even the orange light slowly retreated from the dark. Darkness didn't bother him. What bothered him is his friends suffering. He extended his arm to one of the fallen branches of an oak tree, but halted in his tracks when he heard the call of a wild man.

 _Flame Brain!_

Gray was relieved, but also a little jealous. The fiery mouth breather had ruined his heroic moment. _  
_

"Gray, What in the hell happened to you guys!" Natsu howled, worried about his brothers from other mothers.

"Look, Squinty Eyes, we were here forever! Where were you? We called for you like 100 times!" Gray's eyes started twitching at Natsu's stupidity.

"I-I..." He ventured off and stared to side side, feeling guilty. _I failed everyone today! I can't call myself a caretaker. I don't know if I can do this._

The icy rival stood and shoved the half awake exceed into Natsu chest. "Here, take him. Lead me back to the camp site."

The Fire Dragon Slayer was itching to argue again but started walking when his blue buddy peered up at him. Eyes as wide as a saucer.

"Natsu, is that you?"

"Yeah, the one and only." He smiled, because he wanted to show Happy that he wasn't breaking apart inside.

Happy didn't wasn't too wise to the raving emotions behind that Natsu smile.

"I knew you were going to save us!" Gray frown deepened at that. Natsu's ego boosted a bit, but still lazed about in a low level.

The rosy haired fire-breather continued to smirk. "When we get back to the site, we'll star gaze and eat marshmallows!"

Happy clapped his padded paws and chatted with Natsu all the way back. Gray sulked the entire time.

 _Maybe I'm just tired._ He thought.

* * *

The trio of Natsu, Gray, and Happy staggered back onto their homeland for two more nights. Lucy was snoring away in the grass green insulated tent. So, they prepared a fire and told ghost stories. Natsu went first telling the story of a 'man with swirling eyes who danced on a pole like a stripper'. He winked at Gray when he mentioned 'stripper'. Forgetting about his emo mood, he asked if he was drunk at the time, actually laughing **with** Natsu! Happy laughed too, even though something bothered him. The scene in front of him seemed forced for some reason. He just couldn't put a claw on it. So, he went along with the ride, hoping to catch oddity flying above his ears.

They all paused for a moment so Natsu took the chance to suggest a bonfire. Gray told him that bonfires are used at social events to cause a bigger 'uproar'. When the Pervy Popsicle brought up throwing things you don't want into the heat, Natsu chimed in saying, he would throw Gray in. The 19 year old man retorted, "I'd shove your big head into that hole over there before you even think about doing that." He had pointed to a lovely raccoon's home. The slayer pouted, not having a mean reply.

Gray leaned back on his brown backpack, twiddling a stick with a marshmallow at the end in the fire Natsu shot off from his hands. He watched as the sweet favored a liquid state instead of a solid one. He bit into the gooey substance once he was satisfied with roasting it. All the while, he told a story about 'a girl who haunted wizards through lacrima. Instead of hugging his knees in terror, the slayer held his right side, laughing hard. Happy translated, "How is that scary?! The Magic Counsel is the only group of people to be able to have any lacrima anymore, and those guys are douche-bags!" Gray decided not to respond and fell asleep on them again.

"You think Gray's okay, he slept in the library and now,...now?"

"I'm sure he's fine. These last few days have been long for everyone." Natsu expected Happy's horrifying tale,but was left with silence. He noticed that the cat wasn't staring at him, but behind him. His heart sounded like it was packing up its suitcase. He swiftly turned to ease the panicking organ.

 _Oh, it's just Lucy. Ah damn, she's damp._

He could smell the lingering scent of pee again and musty water. He would have to wash her clothes later.

 _I wonder if she's ready to talk._

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, why don't you come over here with us and warm up?!" Natsu grinned softly. _  
_

"It sounds like you're flirting with her." Happy giggled.

"I don't flirt with mentally challenged people. That's wrong!" Natsu stated while he watched Lucy crawl over and...snuggle up to him. The blond-haired, brown-eyed beauty nuzzled his warm chest and peered up at the night sky.

The fire-eater shifted a little as the 'lovey dovey ninja master' covered his mouth chuckling so hard, he passed out. Natsu shook his head at him and draped his arms over the cuddlier.

"Those are stars. You wear them in you ears sometimes."

Lucy cutely left her jaw open, forming a small 'o'.

 _She is so innocent._

 _He's so smart._

Natsu gulped and bit his lip, searching for the words to give the shapes a complete definition.

"They are just like us. We are all made up of the same elements...no one is better than another person. Everyone is equal." He said this boldly staring intently in her curious eyes.

 _What is this feeling?_

 _Yet another thing to talk to Erza about, that's what._

 _"Don't you dare let anyone treat you like dirt because even though dirt might have some elements that we have,...unlike us, dirt doesn't have a heart."_

Lucy didn't understand a lot of things, like fishing poles and tents, but she was getting the gist of what heart is.

 _I like today and I like Natsu!_

* * *

 ** _DarkAlly says: I actually ended the chapter before I got tired this time! That means I covered everything I wanted to cover in this chapter!_**

 ** _Next time we'll get a glimpse of the other two days and jewels come up! Oh no, more conflicts. I need to find a way to squeeze in the scenes I promised. (Sabertooth's Twin Dragons and their exceeds and Happy taking care of Natsu and Lucy)_**

 ** _Next Chapter: No Money, Can't Service_**


	8. I'm Better, I Hurt

_**DarkAlly says: Took two days off. Completed one chapter of Spaced Out yesterday. Don't forget to check out Test Your Might Side Story if you haven't already!**_

* * *

The fire had been snuffed out hours ago, and Natsu, Gray, and Happy all stretched out their aches; sleeping on the ground does that to you. Lucy watched them from afar, probably wishing she could do the same. the girl wanted to reach for the sun's hotness too. At least she had Natsu to cling to…her artificial sun.

Her balance wasn't up to par yet, she had tried to walk again earlier. The Celestial Wizard head had felt like a whirlpool; the sensation was rough and left her hyperventilating. The boy mages had simultaneously yelled at her to sit back down. She was too lightheaded to feel startled by the sudden proclamation.

Lucy had told them she was getting better with walking. Gray had said they didn't want to push her until she got even sicker. Natsu and Happy were conflicted. The roommates knew to get stronger, you had to fight what was bringing you down. Even if it's gravity itself.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the bathroom." Gray stated, feeling the contents in his bladder, he didn't feel last night.

"Well go! You don't have to tell us that biz." Natsu replied. The Dragon Slayer had a style of talking, no generation issues, just blurting out what came to mind. Gray was the same way.

"Whatever, furnace face."

As soon as Natsu heard the shuffling of bushes, twigs snapping, and leaves rustling, he turned to Happy.

"When we get back to Lucy's place. We're training her. I'm talking, walking, running, jumping jacks, and lifting weights!" He was smiling ear to ear. The boy realized he would be training too.

"Aye!…But Natsu, we have to work on mental tasks too, like cooking and cleaning. Those are tremendously important too!" The witty exceed said as he raised his right paw towards Natsu.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Hehehe." The young fire man scratched the back of his head. "We might have to bring in someone at the guild for that stuff."

"Aye. How about Carla?" The six year old kitty witty said with pink hearts in his eyes.

"You just had to bring Carla into this?" Natsu put both hands on his hips and shook his head sternly. "Carla might be protective and British-like but I don't think she has the patience."

Happy lowered his head. "You're right about that." He couldn't deny it because he witnessed Wendy getting slaps on the wrist just for thinking about putting her hands in a cookie jar! _We can't subject Lucy to that kind of torture. Lucy's still Lucy but Carla wouldn't leave Wendy and Wendy most likely wasn't that experienced with house work anyway. Who knows Carla might be the same way. We need someone we know for sure has that 'lived alone for years' experience._

"Erza."

Happy snapped his head back up. "Huh?"

"I need to see Erza about a few things already. She would be perfect!"

Carla is looking pretty good right now. Happy thought, weighing the candidates.

"Fine, Erza it is." Happy shrugged. "Speaking of Erza. Did you ever finish that book?"

"Oh damn, I forgot all about it!" The Fire Dragon Slayer held the sides of his head, clenching his teeth. "Happy, go get it! It's by the river."

"First, I'm not a dog. Second, I'm guessing that's where you were last night?" The cerulean cat now crossed his arms, tilting his head, and lowered one eyelid.

"First, sorry, PLEASE go to the river and get my stuff and second, yes I was there." The hot-head mimicked the 'I know there's more to this story than you're letting on pose' Happy did.

Both didn't budge for two minutes, not an eyelash batter, not a muscle twitch, they didn't even breath. Competitions are a big deal in the Fairy Tail Guild. The feline sighed and flew over the trees of the campsite. Natsu exhaled the carbon dioxide he didn't know he was holding in and viewed Lucy at play. She focused her cooperating brown orb on the pebbles while sticking her pink tongue out of the side of her key bearer had a break through. It didn't look like she was shivering as she stacked flat rocks. _Lucy's getting better. Just like she said! I'm so proud. Now i feel bad for pitying her. She's not hopeless. Maybe I won't need to talk to Erza after all…except to rack my brain on a pop quiz! Ugh. This yucky information better be worth it! Screw that noise! Everyone better be grateful!_

"Flame-Brain! Where's Happy?" Gray returned dressed in an entirely different outfit. He wore his attire from the S-Class Trial. A light purple jacket with a dark purple flower on it and black capris with matching sandals. Natsu decided to bathe after he read the book. I basically took a bath yesterday afternoon anyway. He secretly sniffed his armpits while Gray stacked rocks along side Lucy. The Ice Wizard chatted with the mentally ill girl, smiling sadly the whole time. Natsu frowned seeing that, but didn't interfere since Lucy was finally getting her fun time in. Natsu had studying to do. _Where's Happy? I'll clobber him if I find out he's fishing at a desperate time like this!_ The energetic hot-head sat down, Indian style, mumbling.

 _ **Ten minutes later….**_

"I'm baaaaack!" Happy disabled his wings and flipped to the ground with a thud. He perched himself on Natsu's reading boulder. "Now get your butt over here! Or Erza will have it!"

The impatient slayer tackled the pink and blue book, and completely ignored his nakamas, the smell of fish, and…the forest around him. His cheerleader exceed had to force feed him.

* * *

Natsu finished the book and peered around. His eyes were bloodshot and leaking. His rosy hair, in disarray from rubbing it when he had to reread a line he didn't quite understand. The boy's black and orange clothes were rankled. Natsu was a mess. I'll fix myself up in the morning. Yes, the sun had set and stars had appeared. Owls hooted, bats echoed, and his team snored softly, he missed out on today's fun. Tomorrow's the last day; I need to make this one count!

 _ **Or so he thought.**_

"Ahhh!"

The two boys and one tom cat jerked awake. "Lucy, what's wrong?" They said in unison.

"I…hurt. I-I-I hurt. Myself." She stammered out, crying her eyes out.

"How?" Natsu asked. He didn't see anything in the tent that could injure anyone. There was a lantern, blankets, sleeping bags, marshmallows, fish in a ziplock bag, rope, a first aid kit, and dirty clothes in Gray's book bag. Natsu and Gray argued over who's backpack should be the "dirty hamper". Natsu won because his book bag could fit a child in it, and they needed that giant book-bag for other supplies like blankets. The campers had fallen asleep wrapped up, snug, since the temperature dipped below 30 degrees.

 _Did Lucy get out of the tent? Why would she do that? To have more fun? She was disappointed when Gray announced bed time. She sure is hyper._ The Dragon Slayer thought while making his way over to Lucy.

"Hurts…bad." The girl gripped her side.

"Lemme see, Lucy." He coaxed her like she was a rabbit. He gingerly put his hand over her's and moved them aside. "I can't see any blood coming from her side, but I smell it."

"I think you might have to remove her clothes than." said Happy.

Gray blushed, but kept smothering the Celestial Wizard with stares. _I need to help in anyway I can_.

Natsu nodded firmly, but asked her could she feel the blood in a specific area. She didn't flinch or blush as she pointed…south.

Oh no. Good thing I read that disgusting book, but it's dark outside. Should I wait until morning; will she be comfortable enough through the night?

"Guys, we're heading back into town." Natsu started gathering up their materials.

"Aye."

"Isn't it too dangerous in the dark?" Gray said, glaring at his rival.

"No, we got a lantern! Dummy." The rash pinkette responded, rubbing his lantern in Gray's face. Gray smacked the metal object away.

"Go get eaten by a wolf!" The living popsicle shouted, unzipping the tent, brown backpack on his cold naked back.

"Go put some clothes on!"

"Urgh."

Natsu kicked Gray in the butt as he was crawling out and crawled on top of him (no yaoi). Gray's face was squished into the filthy ground. The remaining campers crawled over the unfortunate trampled snowflake too.

"Ah, my back is killing me!" He said, spitting out pieces of grass and worm infested dirt. "Oh God! That…just…happened."

"Gray, you look green." The self-proclaimed 'Catmandar' uttered.

"He's okay. He's being a drama queen!" Natsu laughed.

Whilst Gray puked out everything he ate during the camping trip, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy sat waiting. Gray came back to the three, pale. Natsu rolled his eyes, Happy giggled, and Lucy clutched her side and begun to whine.

"Wahhhhhh!"

The panicked boys quickly left the site. The blue exceed carried his leftover raw fish in a plastic bag. Gray was assigned the tent, other foods,his backpack, and the lantern. Natsu cradled Lucy hushing her, and shifting a book-bag full of blankets, first aid kits, rope, etc. His backpack wasn't heavy, the straps just stung a little. The female in his warm muscular arms clanged to his neck with one arm, nearly strangling him, and still held her cramping side. Silent tears massaged her pure white skin as she stared ahead.

"When..w-w-we...there?" She sobbed.

"I can see the town, Lucy, we're almost there, I can taste it." Natsu licked his lips making the hurting wizard snicker.

"Taste what?" Happy said confused, "You know what Magnolia taste like?"

"I wouldn't put it pass him. That idiot would eat anything!" Gray vocalized.

"Shut up you two." The two teasers grinned at him.

* * *

The two best friends said their unique goodbyes to Gray. "See ya, Gray!" "Smell ya stinky self later, popsicle pants!" Gray waved coolly as he took his leave. Natsu set his camp supplies down in a heap, and quickly stripped Lucy, setting the bleeding girl in the bath. _Wendy is not up at this hour. What am I going to do about the pain? There's gotta be some kind of pain killers in her medicine cabinet._

Natsu rummaged through the blond's white mirror-cabinet. Skin ointment, razors, lotion, shampoo, and rash ointment? _Here it is! Pain Killers!_

 _"_ Does the water help, Lucy?" The slayer said, glimpsing at the reddish water.

"Yes! A bunch!" She squealed happily. Natsu beamed and handing her a pill.

"Here take this, it'll make the pain go away even more."

Gasping, the golden locks female swiped the pill and ate it like candy. "Thanks!"

"Your welcome. Now I have to find something to catch the everything." Natsu muttered more to himself than to young woman falling back asleep in the tub. He had to be fast, or else there will be a repeat of 'the river incident'. _I'm not going to let that happen again._ The newly educated boy found the girl's tampons next to her dresser in a dark red bag. _Of all the rotten luck._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

All the thumping in Lucy's apartment didn't shake Happy awake. The creature was in a deeper sleep than earlier. The evidence being, the constant twitching of his pointy ears and tiny cute legs. A humongous snot bubble protruded from his teeny cat nose; it expanded and deflated as the chest rose and fell.

* * *

 **Back to Natsu and Lucy...**

Lucy was cleaned up and dried off. The Dragon Slayer slipped it in without a single tantrum or flicker of movement with the exception of blinking curious eyes.

 _That was intense. I'm getting her those diaper things._

"Alright let's get your PJ's on and us into bed." Both of the wizards rubbed their eyes and yawned like a hippo.

Natsu helped her dress in her yellow tank top and purple pajama pants. Then they retired to bed.

 _No more delays for slumber. Please._ Natsu sighed out in his fuzzy head.

.

.

.

"Natsu, I want a glass of water."

"It was bad enough with you and Gray, but now you're corrupting Lucy too?! Happy get the water before I tell Carla you can't sleep without me being in the same room."

"That's not true!"

"Shhhh."

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Normal morning routine, boring walk to the guild, but not so boring surprise waiting inside the meeting castle. Happy pulled open the giant wooden door to reveal streamers, balloons of all the colors you can think of, cake, an exquisite buffet table, a banner with the words "Keep On Trucking, You're doing great!" written in red and orange. Saber-tooth, Quadropuppy, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Lamia Scale members sitting at the entrance to the guild. It was magnificent! So, magnificent that it brought tears to the eyes of Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu, come have a drink with us!" Sting cheered.

"Sting, this party is for a **caretaker** not a bachelor." Rogue contradicted.

"I think so too!" said Frosch.

"Let's just eat than!" Lector hollers pumping his dingy tan paws in the air.

"Yeah, let's get this party started!" Natsu howls, breaking his voice at the end of his sentence.

"Fooooood." Happy drooled.

"..." Lucy squirmed.

* * *

 _ **DarkAlly: Sorry they only made a cameo in this chapter; next chapter will have more of the Twin Dragon Slayers.  
**_


	9. No Money, Can't Service

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu says worried about the quivering girl's health.

"T-t-too many." Lucy replies on the borderline of a panic attack.

The Dragon Slayer stares at the shy girl for a minute before telling the massive wizard group he needed to head to the infirmary to calm Lucy down. Happy flew over to the buffet table, unaware of the situation Natsu was in. The blond fastened her cocoa eyes shut as her ride excused himself through the vast amount of guild members. Prior to flipping off her sight, she seen faces contorted into pitiful, dejected, and perplexed expressions. _Why do they look at me like that?…For some reason it makes me want to cry!_ The dam was about to burst when someone came to patch it up. He brushed the salty water away. A body still shook, but one did not as it wanted the other to follow its lead.

"No one will hurt you…do you understand?" Natsu spoke, raking his toasty fingers through blond tresses. "What exactly scared you, anyway?"

"A lot more." She whispered into his black one sleeve shirt.

"Ooh, it is packed isn't it? Well, let's take baby steps okay?"

"Baby steps?"

"I want you to enjoy this party too." He now nuzzled apple scented hair, listening to her erratic wheezing slow down. "So, I want you to stay in the far back and I'll draw all the attention towards me. That way it would be like normal. Can you do that for me?"

"Just stay in the back?"

"Yes, and try and have a good time! Do you remember some of the faces you seen?"

At that, the girl looked ready to bawl again; she pulled away to view squinty coal eyes. "Why they look at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Sad."

Natsu blinked three times before an idea of what she said clicked. _The look. The pity look. Should I tell her why?…Yes, I should! This would be the exact moment I'm waiting for to get her and me motivated for change. For training!_ The Fire Dragon Slayer told Lucy how they all saw her as a weak, useless handicapped girl. Sure, she cried, but Natsu could see a fire in her reflecting eyes, and wasn't himself. The girl found the strength to wipe her tears dry, and she would find the strength to become stronger than before. Natsu knew it; he had faith. That's must of been what Happy was babbling about…Lucy, you're still there, I see you.

Now that that fiasco was over with, Natsu begun to question Lucy about her memory of all the guild members.

"So, do you remember Sting and Rogue?"

"No." She shook her head, jiggling her star earrings.

"Hmmm. Alright. I'll just have to reintroduce everyone to you...unless you know Levy?" He thought if Lucy knew Levy than she should remember the faces of her long time comrades.

"Nope."

Natsu sighed, "Let's just go than." The two mages shared one last gleeful gaze before sharing it with the rambunctious crowd.

Lucy sat in the back, obeying Natsu's version of 'baby steps'. The rosy haired fire-breather shuffled his way over to the buffet table while talking to a blond-haired man with crystal drooping earrings, a shirt that covered his upper chest, a blue jacket with fur, some black pants, and gold and black boots. They playfully hit each other arms and then bumped fists. Lucy tilted her head, observing them until the two fierce slayers walked over to Lucy. The girl put her head down on the table.

"Awww Lucy, this is Sting Eucliffe, he's good now." Natsu patted the shy girl's head.

"I **was** good at first!" Sting stated, lowering one eyebrow and then raising the other higher. He was confused as to what was going on with the blond chick.

"You're not helping. Talk softer or something."

"But it's loud in here!"

"Grrrr. Well...Maybe it would be best if I left Lucy out of this noise. Is that okay Lucy?"

"Mmhmm." She still had her noggin nestled on her crossed arms.

 _Baby steps. Baby steps._ Thought Natsu as he pulled Sting away from the hiding Lucy and set a styrofoam tray of fried chicken, mac and cheese, and cake in her reach.

"Lucy, there's food right in front of you. Don't be scared to eat!"

"Sting!" Natsu growled.

* * *

The party shot off like a gun. Natsu bashed Sting's skull in for teasing Lucy, Rogue joined in, and Frosch cheered him on. Lector fought over Carla with Happy, and Panther Lilly stood on the sidelines eating his form of popcorn, kiwis. Orga sung out of tune on stage and Gajeel took a stance, ready to attack him for hogging the stage. Apparently, the Iron Dragon Slayer thought the Black Lighting God Slayer was a bad singer too. (He was)

Rufus played a mirror game with Freed, Laxus loomed above on the second floor, Evergreen was denying the fact that she liked Elfman to Cana while the card wizard drunk beer, and Droy ate until his bellybutton popped. Yukino chatted with all the girls of Mermaid Heel about fighting styles and Jet raced about, serving everyone to make extra jewels. Minerva boasted about her successful mission to a bored Bixlow. Asuka, Alzack, and Bisca hopped on the dirt blocks of hopscotch with Wendy and Chelia, outside.

Gray and Lyon were forehead to forehead, arguing about which guild would be better for Juvia. Juvia was in the middle of it. Tobi barked at anyone who dared to step on his shoe. Erza ate pounds of strawberry cake ignoring anyone who talked to her and the whole squad of Quadropuppy were singing a drunken sailor song and dancing, tipsy. Macao and Romeo were talking about how tough Natsu is. Lucy just silently ate, enjoying being left alone.

"Hey master, how do you pay for the repairs of this place?" Laki asked Makarov.

"Hehehehe. Sometimes it can take me months to pay off the speed cleaning crew. That's all I'm going to say." Fairy Tail's master replied, massaging his retreating hairline.

Erza turned to Natsu after she finished her slice of cake. "Natsu! Get over here now!"

"Oooo you're in trouble!" Sting ridiculed, pointing at his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Why do you always have to embarrass the whole guild?!" Rogue said clearly angry and not embarrassed.

"Because I can." The White Dragon Slayer said smugly, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"And you always have to have the last word!"

"And you always have to complain about everything I do. Jeeze, you're all the bad parts of a girlfriend."

"Pffft. I-i-i...y-you..WHAT?!" Nobody could tell if he was blushing because he was boiling mad or for 'another' reason. Mainly because Rogue didn't retaliate with a punch, but with a mouth that imitated a fish's food hole. The gossiping didn't simmer down even after Rogue shadow-punched Sting through a wall.

"Come on Frosch, we're going home."

"Okay, Rogue!" Frosch said sweetly.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Jewels. How much do you have?" Titania asked, being extremely straightforward.

The fire user and sword user sat at the bar alone. Natsu crunched on corn-on-the-cob. Erza had her fill of food for that day.

"We're strapped for cash, but I'll take care of it."

"This is serious, Natsu." She put a single finger on the plate and scooted the white paper plate away from his preying hands.

"Errrrrza, I know. I **am** serious. Give me back my food." Natsu whined.

"Say please, and the guild will be glad to assist you."

"I know, but I don't need help." He then nodded to his food that was getting cold. "Please."

She slid it back. "Do you need any advice?"

"Yeah, and before you say anything about the pop quiz. I already had to deal with **everything** in that cursed book."

"Cursed? It's educational."

"It's evil!" Natsu said, spitting some food out.

Erza sighed and rubbed her temples. Natsu can be very annoying. "What kind of advice do you need?"

Natsu munched on his french fries thoroughly and swallowed like he had a lump in his throat. "I keep feeling weird around Lucy."

Erza smiled, anticipating the feeling as only a girl would: _It's gotta be love_.

"Well, it's only natural. You've been through a lot with her; you **should** care for her."

"I care, but it's..it's..." He drifted off, staring blanking at his mounds of potatoes and spaghetti. _I can't love a mentally challenged person, not when they can't return the feelings._

"Thanks for the talk, Erza. Later."

Erza could only watch puzzled about his behavior. _What's going through your mind? Will you confess your love or do you think she can't understand what love truly is?_

"Don't underestimate her, Natsu. Talk to her."

He didn't hear the red-head over the hoots and hollers of partying magical beings.

* * *

"Lucy, you done here? I am."

"Yes." She was tired of eyeing people she didn't know.

"I'll go get Happy. Stay put."

Natsu picked up the blue kitty cat who had ate himself into a food coma, and set him in his snug shirt. Then he went to pick up Lucy. He heard goodbyes, seen waves, and smelled beer being toasted for his honor, but before he touched the wood of the giant doors, tragedy struck.

They dropped their glasses.

He dropped his jaw.

She screamed in agony.

 _That poor fragile girl._


	10. Fragile Little Guild

**_DarkAlly says: I made a mistake with Rogue but turned it into a skit. LOL. Guess what I did wrong and where I turned it around._**

* * *

 _Please...Please tell me this is just a nightmare. I was there when Lucy managed to stack rocks without shaking. I was there when she said, "I'm better." And now she's hurt again! Does she even want to live a life like this?_ Gray pondered, instinctively extending a cold mitt. He retracted it after seeing Natsu's glare to the pile of mages. Those orbs were like snake eyes, slits. It nearly brought a gulp to Gray's throat. He's not afraid of Natsu. He sure as hell wasn't going to start today! A chilly arm returned to his slim frame. Gray looked on with the other guilty wizards as Natsu stalked away with a wiggling blond. He passed by a flustered Rogue at a outside cafe who then sprinted back to the guild to critically torture the miscreant. She had a contusion.

 _Sometimes a party can get too rowdy, I guess._ Sting thought, picking up the stool that connected with Lucy's stomach. Suddenly, the entrance slammed open.

"Now you guys did it! That girl has a bruise because of your revolting, irresponsible behavior!" Rogue cut through the party animals like a butter knife.

One by one the magic users parted, some with tears in their eyes. They could feel her pain. Colorful balloons lost helium, streamers laid on the floor, food grew old, and the mood was killed before it could really flare. The celebration was almost through! Beer was in their hands! The party was a bust because of someone or some people.

"Hold on! Nobody move!" Rogue melted into his own shadow and closed the giant doors. "Why are you trying to leave, huh? Got something to hide?"

"Rogue, you're being paranoid." Minerva said, calmly.

"Paranoid? I'm not paranoid. You're suspect number one!" Rogue says while pointing an accusing white finger toward the woman dressed in a open-back blue dress.

"You're being ridiculous, but I'll let you play your Sherlock Holmes game." Minerva took a seat, crossing one sculpted leg over the other. She held her chin, expecting a nice live show."Tell us, Rogue. Be our detective. Be aware that taking this little mission upon your shoulders will weigh **you** down the most if you were to fail."

"M'lady, there will be justice tonight." The Shadow Dragon Slayer hummed to himself. "Who would have the guts to hurt the blond right in front of the Fire Dragon Slayer?" His question was meant for everyone, but he directed towards the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Laxus." Someone said, automatically.

"Bixlow." Another spoke up.

"Nab."

"Max."

"Makarov." Rogue drew the line at hearing the guild's master name. He face palmed.

"Grrrr. How about Gajeel?"

"Me?" The Iron Dragon Slayer clenched his fists. "Are you pickin' a fight, wimp?!"

Panther Lilly threw himself into the seething Dragon Slayer stand off. "Gajeel, he's trying to help one of **our** comrades. This is not the time to have a brawl."

"Grrr. Fine, but if he comes at me, I'm not holding back." Gajeel grumbled, being led back to their table by a man-like beast.

Levy didn't like the glares on her crush. "How about Gray?" She defended.

Everyone looked at each other, unsatisfied by the accusation. Erza defended Gray before he could. Titania firmly declared Gray was toasting with her. This led to an uproar of poking chests, frantic screeching, and shaking heads. Rogue sweat dropped and Sting broke off his argument with Orga -that was going nowhere- and turned to his partner.

"Since when are you so social?"

"Since everyone decided to be foolhardy." Rogue crossed his arms and leaned against a pillar.

"Dude, you're full of mood swings today." This time Sting sweat dropped. _I can't keep up with this guy's attitude. Is he cool and collected or loud and wacky like the rest of us?_

"This guild brings out the lunatic in people." The Shadow Slayer now sulked, one hand pressed halfheartedly against a marble column. A distinctive dark and purple aura could be sighted surrounding his slumped body. "I don't...feel like...going on. Heed my words: find the culprit."

"Okay, I will!" The White Dragon Slayer hopped on a table. All eyes were instantly on him.

.

.

.

"Where the hell is Lector and Frosch!"

A cricket was the only mortal to raise a voice.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

The sun stooped to its knees, reading the horizon like an open book. Natsu and Lucy disturbed its reading.

 _I...hurt...again. I always...hurt now. Why? It because...him. Natsu. I like him, but he hurts me. I'm scared._ The Celestial Spirit Wizard thrashed, and wailed.

"Doooooown. Dooooown. Dooooown." It was like she was a canary in a cage. Her song was heard, but was left on deaf ears.

"If you would be quiet for a minute, you would know I'm only taking you home! I want to heal you!" Maybe it was the other way around.

 _What's going on? We've taken steps back. We're at the start. I can't believe this. What am I going to do? I can't train her like this! I'm pretty sure Happy won't be able to help either._

The Fire Dragon Slayer struggled for miles until he reached his destination.

 _Lucy, we're on a merry-go-round aren't we. I'm sick and you're sick too._

He entered the cozy little apartment. After tucking the blue exceed under the pink comforters, Natsu fetched the first-aid kit: alcohol, gauze, aspirin, tape, hand sanitizer, and tweezers. Nurse Natsu pulled up her shirt to reveal a blue and black bruise boldly bulging in front of him. The wound was a distasteful case; a slit of skin cells were disembodied to expose oozing red blood. He squared up to the injury and subdued it with disinfectant, aka alcohol. He frowned as he thought about the guild, his panicking emotions, and his quivering body.

 _Am I sicker than Lucy now?_

Was he trying to make himself laugh? He'll never know.

"I have never been the one to crack under pressure." The scaled scarf bearer told Lucy. "...Physical battles... mental battles...I never had a plan for. I just toughed it out." He knees hit the carpeted ground; his heels stood erect, and his squinty eyes blurred. "I didn't like it when Happy seemed stronger than me, but I admit, he is wiser. He'll always be wiser. Hell, sometimes I can't even raise a flamed fist right." The Fire Dragon Slayer laughed as he sobbed.

"Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong?!"

Lucy clamped her humongous brown eyes together, and shook her yellow cranium violently. They were both losing at this point.

Losing physical bonds, mental bonds, and losing salty water from their bods.

Natsu noticed this, so he pulled a 'Natsu'. He followed his instinct and he slammed the door.

 _It's better this way._ Lucy told herself.

Happy drowsily dragged the crust from his eyes; he heard every word, but decided to let his best friend think alone.

* * *

 _ **Here on the opposite corner we have...**_

"Frosch and Lector can't move a stool! How can you expect them to toss one!" The twin dragon slayers were dwelling in a pit of their own stupidity.

"They can. I seen them." Sting crossed his arms whist eyeing a beaming Frosch and frightened Lector.

Rogue's right eye twitched, "Okay, but they can't throw one that far over people's heads! It's plain physics!"

"Why are you turning on me, Sting?! Blame, Rogue! He's such a creep in a trench coat!" Lector cried.

"I don't know what's going on." Frosch tilts his head, cutely.

"I don't know any math!"

"Math has nothing to do with it, you imbecile!"

"That's it! I'm breaking up with you!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Macao and Wakaba screamed through a blow-horn. Everyone held their sensitive ears.

"We did it." As anticipated by the two guilty wrongdoers, they received: disappointed expressions, hateful glares, and heightened magical energy.

Macao stroked along his mustache nervously. "This is exactly why we were hesitant."

"That, and you guys are freakin' loud!" Wakaba added, not making eye contact with anyone.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Before I get really mad, tell us your side of the incident."

Macao gulped," It was an honest accident. We were fighting over how much money we made during our missions in the past month. It got out of hand. I threw the stool and Wakaba stepped out of the way."

"...and that's when it hit Lucy." Wakaba finished.

"You can fight monsters, dark guilds, and metal dragon kids, but you can't...How long were you going to let us fight?!" Romeo squalled out.

Gray watched the dramatic scene play out. Romeo threw a tantrum, Wendy held him back, Erza snapped, everyone else fell into the chaos...everyone except Makarov. He sat on the second floor's guard rail, peering at the turmoil below his toes.

 _What is he thinking, just sitting there. I know what I'm thinking. It's the only thing that will make things right._

Seeing that his children weren't going to end their trivial pursuit of 'justice bringing', he transformed into a giant.

"It was an accident! Get over it! Lucy's in safe hands!"

The fighting stopped.

Guilds nodded and left.

But no mage felt fully comfortable with those words.

Things just felt...sickly.

* * *

 _ **DarkAlly says: I didn't plan for the guild to get involved in the drama of this story. I guess it's true that the Fairy Tail Guild members are linked by heart and soul. Haha.  
**_

 _ **It would be short if I didn't involve them too.**_


	11. Forest Friends

_**DarkAlly says: I want to say, about 5 chapters are left to write.**_

 _ **Natsu is the star of this chapter! Yay? I have mixed feelings. *hint,hint*  
**_

* * *

Natsu pelted the cement walkway with his feet. Fresh salty tears lined his eyes; he allowed one to escape. That one tear resembled what he what he wanted to do at this moment, break free from the stressful cavity inside and out...or to carry the stress away. Clear mucus slithered slowly from his red nose. The sticky substance was the complete opposite of what he wanted. Natsu couldn't glue himself to anyone forever...could he? Let alone a mentally handicapped one who hated his guts? The 'mouth breather', as Gray called him once, broke into big snorts and sniffles. So, he breathed from his muzzle. Sensing a sob forming in the depths of his damaged self-esteem, the broken boy slapped a hot hand over his quivering lips.

During this time of devastation, the devastated smiled deep down; it was relief. Relief to know that nobody would witness the Dragon Slayer at his weakest ever. Most importantly, Lucy wouldn't see. _She's hurting in so many ways...I've hurt her in so many ways. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault!_ The weeping caretaker caught himself for the fourth time. He had to rely on his sense of smell since his coal vertical-slit eyes distorted his high definition vision, and the majority of obstacles didn't possess a concentrated scent. First, it was bumps in the road, then it was bushes that snagged his white pants. He ran through it all, he ran until his throat throbbed horribly. Every breath was painful and his thoughts only drenched kerosene onto the fire.

He was burning, and the night's cool air wouldn't revive the once egotistical white-scaled dragon of Fiore. Is the dragon dormant? Could he wake it up by countering the blows of this dim situation forever? Natsu stopped to catch his breath, putting his piping hot fists on his legs and wheezing. As he swallowed back another sob, he coughed up phlegm. Fatigued, the Fire Dragon Slayer's back collided with the hard surface of a hollow tree. _The raccoon's den from the campsite. Haha. Good times._ He didn't dare reach into the orifice.

A raccoon poked its masked head out to get a gander of its visitor. Its beady black eyes glistened with judgement and innocent wonder. Natsu smiled gently, "Do you have a family little guy? Someone to look after you? A brother, sister, guardians?" The forest inhabitant chirped, flashing its incisors. Natsu flinched, but leaned forward when he spotted two silhouettes.

"Oh, babies. You have cute little bandit babies. Haha." The slayer's bottom slowly met the frigid ground.

His smile disappeared when they did.

 _Lucy, What am I to you?_

 _I know I'm most likely an abuser now, but you liked me right?_

 _Is that all gone?_

 _Do you not have any feelings for me anymore?_

 _How about the guild and Happy, do you like them?_

 _Are you thinking like I am or is it just touch and go with you?_

 _Well, you'll always have your nakamas. Even if you hate us, we'll still be there for you._

 _I'll be there for you..._

* * *

 ** _Eleven Minutes Later..._**

 _What am I going to do!_

 _I thought I was through this mess!_

 _I thought I was your savior and companion._

"Somewhere in my heart...I would love to say you're my mate." Natsu hugged himself, dropping his head on his drawn-up knees.

"I want to hold you in my arms." He dragged his sandals through the red dirt.

"I want to kiss you with my lips." His body shivered as he took in sharp breathes, exhales were shaky.

"But I can't...I-I-I can't."

The Dragon Slayer wiped tears and snot away as he heard something. Hooting. An owl perched, high as a skyscraper, observed an unsuspecting lotus. Lotuses resembled crickets, but hid a major advantage. The owl homed in and struck the ground. Natsu clapped after the wave of shock deteriorated. The cricket clone unleashed its hidden wings springing off into the midnight blue sky, slipping through the claws of Death. The nocturnal bird would go hungry tonight and the discreet bug would hop for another day. One day this forest hurts him and then the next, it brings a smile in a brown bag. At least it tries anyway.

"You're a bad hunter." Natsu shook his pink head, then laid it on his folded arms.

He stared at the stoic land. "I'm a bad caretaker."

 _If anyone heard about me almost drowning Lucy..._

 _I can't tell them._

 _I don't even feel like a caretaker anymore._

 _I feel like a brother or...boyfriend._

 _I'm so mixed up._

 _I'm **messed up**. That's what I am._

His eyes widened at a sudden notion.

"She's not stupid. She can learn. Maybe I can teach her about being consensual? That would make things a whole lot easier." Natsu said to himself, longingly.

He viewed the blue and black sky above his spiky rose hair. White balls of gas littered it like the people that walk on Earth. "...if that's even freakin' possible." He bleated.

"I was going to train her physically because I'm not all the way there mentally." Natsu grimaced. "I can't ask Happy to teach Lucy...or should I?"

"I probably won't even have to ask him. Knowing that blue fur-ball, he's at home giving her the birds and the bees talk right now."

The fire-breather closed his eyes. "If he doesn't ask...it's going to be awkward."

 _Happy, you told me to accept Lucy as Lucy because it's what animals do._

 _And because of Happy's lecture I wasn't a hypocrite when I told Lucy that everything is made out of a few elements, so we shouldn't treat each other like dirt._

 _I guess Happy got to my brain, but you got to my heart. Ah, so cheesy._ Natsu laughed at himself.

* * *

Possums stalked their way over to some fallen apples. Their pink ringed tails curled and snapped the air; smooth black ears rotated in all directions. A coral noses twitched, supping up fragments of pine-cones, fresh red apples, various plants, water,... and human? Natsu grinned evilly, and crawled over to the 'dead' possums. He plucked up a twig, poking the white marsupials.

"It's been five minutes now, get up." Natsu looked on, perturbed. "I hope I didn't give them heart attacks. Then I would have even more things to feel guilty about."

 _Maybe if I leave them be._..

Natsu took his muddy stick over to a river, and peeked over some green hedges with blueberries embedded in them. The leaves pricked his skin, blood dripped from his raw cuts, and stained his hands with blue gunk. It was worth it. The cowardly creatures rolled over like a hay barrel to slurp up the dirty apple pieces. Their throats were really like straws, they were eating so rapidly! _They know I'm here, that's why._ Black orbs swiveled reassuring the host that the coast was clear; stubby white legs alternated back into the dense woods. The spying boy sighed, _So scared, yet so brave._

 _Maybe leaving **was** the best thing to do, but I need to get back to my home with my soon-to-be-girlfriend...hopefully._

He strolled out of the 'living forest' feeling refreshed and energized. The trees heaved a sigh themselves; another job well done. Woodland animals watched their friend saunter back to his warm den; they wondered how he survived. Rivers, boulders, and fruits continued to enrich the scenery, capturing tourists and campers. His house moaned, in need of a quick fix of company.

"Lucy was pretty strong before what would make her do such a thing?" Natsu asked himself, putting a warm finger on his top lip.

He was referring to the lighting and magical imbalance. _Maybe she wanted to catch up with Erza, Gray, and me. And hey, who knows maybe magic can warp her mind. That settles it I gonna patch things up with Lucy tonight and ask Gramps tomorrow.  
_

"I'm going to tell her it to her face when I get back." He pounded a turned right flamed fist into his left hand, producing a solid vow.

 _I'm going to tell her that she doesn't need to break herself down in order work herself up. She needs to know that or else..._

"...history would repeat itself."

.

.

.

Natsu stared blankly at an opened apartment door.

"...Oh hell no..."

* * *

 _ **DarkAlly says: I've just noticed that life has it's ups and downs, but when squish it into a story, you see that everyone is somewhat bipolar or moodswingy. Or maybe it's just me. Haha.**_


	12. Happy Dreams

_**DarkAlly says: Happy's the star now! Guess who's the star in the next chapter. A short recap. Past and Present.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Happy's P.O.V**_

I watched as my dearest friend in the world race from an apartment's bedroom. I didn't need to see clearly to know Natsu needed some alone time. Plus I had to keep watch over my mentally impaired friend, Lucy Heartfilia. She still wobbled on her feet, but just like her hands, they wobbled a lot less. The change permitted her to walking for an estimated mile before stopping to stable herself. I know her intelligence is a teeny bit lower than the average citizen, but I couldn't just sit like one of those cat statues in a pyramid. I have friends and responsibilities; Lucy counts as a friend! One of my responsibilities were to make sure Lucy was still the Lucy in everyone's eyes. I would claw the notion into someone's head if I had to!...That includes Natsu.

I winced when I heard the door slam even though I was anticipating it. _He needs to get his head on straight. He'll be okay._ I repeated that in my head, doubting it on the far side of my brain.

 _I hope he comes back soon._

Being a little blue kitty is not hard. What is hard for a little blue kitty is babysitting. Cooking food, buying food, leashing an adventurous girl,... **finding** food is all almost impossible. Especially, when the babysitter isn't taller than the baby's knee.

 _Natsu, you better be fixed up buddy._

I swiveled my cobalt head to view Blondie McDenyLovePants, her golden head was stained in blue in so many ways...the moon's reflection through her blue curtains, her mood, and was she holding her breath? Maybe it's my eyes playing tricks on me, but her face looked bluer than a Pomatomus saltatrix. _It's scary how much I know about fish. Haha. Scientific name and all. Gotta know my prey to eat them! Yummy!_ But getting back on topic, I begun to hear muffled whining as if she was holding a pillow to her pouting lips. She wasn't.

"Lucy! Let it out now!" I was still drowsy, but still awake enough to get a point across. McDeny acted like she was death; although, she pouted even more. I wasn't a dummy. Of course I know you can't possibly die by holding your breathe, you'd just start breathing after you passed out! If you don't inhale after the fall than you hit head hard...moron. I wasn't to allow Lucy to unintentionally hurt herself. _Maybe at first but now..._

I decided to go with another tactic.

"It's bedtime, y'know?" I needed to trick her into opening that big mouth of hers.

"So." Wow, that was easy. Is it me or did she sounded like a teenager in a rebellion phase?!

 _That's nice to know._ I rolled my eyes.

 _Wait!_

 _Does that means Lucy is maturing! Progress!  
_

I had to get up from my leaning position next to Lucy to drape my legs over her mattress. I had to see her face, her mouth, tongue, jaw movement, in order to prove I was correct all this time. Lucy is Lucy and nothing will misshape that.

"Get some rest now, young lady!" _Hahaha. I sound like an old man. Master Makarov!_ It took my maximum will power to override the giggles within. I am Erza. I am Erza.

"Ah Uh." The girl was trying my patience. Good thing a feline has a lot of it.

I narrowed my wide white eyes; my pupils dilated to track in the gorgeous light blue reflection of the sun. My tiny black nose twitched and one of my pointed pink-filled ears fell over slightly, making me look like a German Shepard puppy. An agitated one at that.

"Bed now." I growled, leaving no room for further argument. At this moment, I stood tall and proud like a Loke! I-I mean a lion! Hear me roar! Haha. One paw was in a fist on my no-show hip and the other pointed to her pillow on her side of the chilled bed.

"Noooo." She said this sleepily. Her body language was sluggish, nodding, and drifting.

 _At this rate, she'll be catching Z's before the rug catches her._

I tugged on her arms, getting a glimpse of a transparent sphere on the corner of her right chocolate eye.

 _Are you crying for Natsu or something else entirely different?_

Men will never be able to fully comprehend the attitude of a woman.

 _What am I thinking? Natsu feels this way too!_

 _I'm a cat though._

I spread my magical glowing wings to hover over a bed preparing Lucy. She shoved the covers inward to slide herself beneath its warm containment.

 _Humans are difficult to understand. I may walk and talk, but I can't judge like them. Hmmm.  
_

 _These lunkheads._ I scoffed inside, but outside I bore a sweet smile custom made for my nakamas.

Following Lucy's lead, I leaped into bed, cuddled the blanket...and Lucy, and dreamed of sugar plums and fish.

 _Huh. I wish it went that way._

* * *

 _"_ That's it Natsu! You got them on the run now!" I yelled, floating along the turbulence of a certain Dragon Slayer. His scarf snipped leaves in half!

Erza was behind us battering a dark guild member with the underside of her sword. The man didn't stand a chance. He had used some type of alcohol magic, sealing 'the monster' in a enormous 'alco-bubble'. It was out of Natsu and Gray's reach, suspended above red, orange, yellow, green, and brown trees. I hovered for a moment scoping the scene out. _She has this._ I grinned and continued flying towards my pal. Apparently, the mission requested: All bad guys be incarcerated.

Erza began to chug the gallons of the mind-altering substance. Immediately proceeding that was a drunk, high maintenance, bossy, and **more** threatening Scarlet free-falling at a miraculous level of speed. Hell, she was diving! The man must have been stupider than a box of hair. Because the dark member turned tailed only to have the Dancing Demon spank his butt.

Never turn your back on a drunk Erza.

"Why MEEEEEEE!" He shouted to the heavens.

 _Why was it him?_

 _Why not him?  
_

I spotted the Ice Wizard of my guild 5 minutes ago.

Gray covered Erza's opening, freezing feet and faces to the loud leaves on the ground. He sucked on his teeth, complaining to himself.

"Why do I always get the rookies?"

I flew by him laughing at his inconvenience. I flapped my wings over Lucy's yellow head next.

She was beating on the weaklings like Gray except she didn't complain. She was actually Yahooing! Loke was busting heads left and right. They looked spectacular out in the war zone...until the team defeated their side of the clash. _Everything comes to an end._ I thought, and chuckled.

"Loke, I said no."

"Please?"

"NO DATE!"

.

.

.

Natsu had finally tackled his escaped 'victim', pulling him up so he could cuff his hands and feet. The reason? This man conjured up Carolina Reaper sauce, expelling the product from his hands and feet. Natsu being Natsu couldn't keep his mouth shut. He flailed until he felt the urge to consume a lake. This explains the whole chasing scene down to the bone.

For good measure, my best friend used a Fire dragon's Iron Fist and knocked him into a bulky tree. We all laughed at the job well done as colorful crispy leaves fell from the impact.

 _A fantastic memory._

* * *

"A door?" Gray states, walking beside Natsu, Erza, and Lucy. I flew ahead, reaching my paw out only to get spooked.

"Happy! Do not touched that door!" Erza roared like a mighty dragon.

"Why?"

"Because I want to peek in first."

"But Erza, I'm already..."

"I'm here."

"What the?!"

 _Did she teleport? They were at least a mile away._

I blinked, confused as she turned the nob to the jumbo metal door. The mysterious door in the middle of darkness.

 _Where were we again?_

Natsu literally lit a fire under his feet to view the materials behind the opening, second. Gray 'ice floored' the black ground and skated his way over to bash the slayer upside his salmon head for punching him before taking off. He placed third. Lucy's twin peaks slowed her down considerably. She groaned in protest when she arrived; Erza, Natsu, and Gray heard what I heard but they didn't lift a finger to it.

 _Why?_

The blonde Celestial Wizard asked her withdrawing teammates, "What's behind the door?"

They ignored the girl and kept walking into the infinite dusk.

"Happy, what's going on?"

"Heck if I know. We saw this Valcan, he said some things in a creepy voice, and then they left." I watched on as my three friends get swallowed by the depth of darkness.

MissILoveNatsuButWon'tSayIt glared at the door. "I want to hear this for myself."

"No, Lucy. It probably doesn't effect me because I'm an exceed or a cat."

She pulled the door open anyway.

 _This door had to carry tons of weight in it._

 _How could **everyone** pull it open? I bet seven fishes, a baby could talk to the Valcan too._

The humanoid gorilla interrupted my processing.

" **Make the accident a dream like this one.** " He said in a voice as deep as space.

Lucy offers a close-mouth smile to Happy, which he doesn't return.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Bye, Happy."

"Huh?"

"Byyyyye Happyyyy." She sings in a twisted tune while joining the Valcan and shutting the door.

* * *

"Aaaaaaah!" I jolted out of my sleep in a cold sweat.

 _A nightmare._

 _A nightmare._

 _It's only a nightmare._

Shaking like an earthquake, I retracted my claws from the ceiling and flopped on the awaiting mattress below. They say dreams can predict the future and project you're greatest fears and desires. What did those two dreams mean? Is Lucy really not making progress? Are Natsu, Gray, and Erza going to die?

"I'm not going to take that annoying nightmare seriously, hmph." I acted aloof.

That.

Nightmare.

Sent.

Shivers.

Down.

My.

Spine.

 _Natsu. Please. Please. Come back. I need you!_

 _"I?"_ I glanced at my environment. "Lucy? Lucy!"

I rapped on the white bathroom door, not receiving a response, I waltzed in. Nothing but an empty stone bathtub, a bucket, cabinet-mirror, and bathing products.

 _No Lucy in the bathroom or bedroom._

 _Panicked, I took flight and soared out the open wooden door._

 _Only to come face to face with a blank-faced Natsu._

 _My frowned deepened._

 _How can I be Happy in a world of pure sadness?_

* * *

 ** _DarkAlly says: The dream and nightmare have a significance to the fanfic. If you can figure it out, you're super smart! Review to get hints!_**


	13. Primitive Earthling

_**DarkAlly says: It gets weird at the end.**_

 **Chapter~** _ **Starring Lucy Heartfilia!  
**_

* * *

 _ **Lucy's P.O.V.**_

 _Who won't hurt me? Why do they hurt me?_

 _I thought they were my friends._

 _._

I lowered my heavy head. There were so many thoughts. _So many hurtful thoughts._ They stung my eyes, pinched my pierced ears, ripped out my strands of straight blond hair, and maybe even dyed them gray. The sob that I netted in my throat tipped the scales; heavier than my noggin. Thoughts will age me.

 _It's because of them._

 _My 'nakama'._

 _._

 _People are mean._

They deserved the venom in my voice. Happy deserved the malice climate I was trying, so willfully, to set. I don't know if he got it. Maybe it was because I was crying.

 _I got it!_

 _I'll just hold my breath to distract him from the tears._

While oxygen was being collected in my interior abyss, I reviewed my past with my so-called nakamas. They pushed through countless of doctors and nurses to be by my bedside, they carried me in their arms, they fed me, clothed me, comforted me, cuddled me, treated me like family, and...they bandaged me after **they** hurt me. _Did they like to build trust just to wreck it again? Was it that enjoyable?_ I love doing things over and over again, but not if it would harm another living being.

 _Does everyone else live like this?_

"I want to know." I whispered to myself. Happy didn't hear.

The cat stared at the entrance to my home. Natsu was mad. _Right? He had slammed the door. That's how hard he would have punched a bad guy._ I can't even guess what Happy is feeling. It's like he is wearing a mask. A blank one. I'm not good at reading emotions. I'm not good at a lot of things. I can't walk that well, can't bike at all, can't tell time, can't roast marshmallows because of that or cook, I can't recognize shapes and colors, and I can't find my way home. I'm 'utterly useless'. I heard someone insult me during that party.

"She's utterly useless." They said. I didn't look at them. I couldn't. I didn't want Natsu to catch wind.

Not that the 'ignoring' helped; Natsu read my face and cheered me up.

 _Until the others broke me down again. First it's my best helpful friend, Natsu, now it was my other close friends._

I stayed in the background, eating my troubles away while the mean fanged boy raised hell's searing fires. That's all I'm good for; All Lucy can ever do. Eat and wait for assistance. I bet they think I even need help munching on chips. They think I'm completely invalid. I'm not!

 _Maybe I can prove them wrong. Maybe I can prove the same thing to myself. I can do things like a normal person! I can!_ I nodded my head to myself, vowing to become valid once and for all. My bangs still feel over my eyes, emotional wetness still lurked around my eyes, and Happy began to try and gain my trust again.

 _It's not gonna work, cat._

 _I know you're game inside and out._

 _This Lucy will not play your bad game._

 _But I will 'play along'._

I pretended I was tired. My soft lips stretched to mimic a long yawn and my torso leaned to nearly fall to the cold floor, he fell for my scheme. Hook, Line, and Sucker. I'm so devious and giddy right now. I'm finally going to be the real me I know I can be. No one will hold me back! No one will act like they care about my safety! I'll be free to...um...well I get there when I get there.

Over the days of my healing both mentally and physically, I picked up on new words, traditions, and phrases. Language is easy to me; every other subject defies me like a magnet's polar positives.

 _I can learn without Happy, Natsu, or the other stupid mages!_

I quietly and cautiously shimmied my padded butt off the soothing bed. _This is so bad, but...they're so bad._ Glaring, I slid my apple-scented feet into my fuzzy bunny slippers and tiptoed over to my hidden stash of junk food. Barbecue chips, peanut butter/chocolate candies, grape soda cans, and vanilla cakes filled the black bag behind my dresser. _Thank God there's no zipper!_ _Can't runaway without snacks,_ I mused. I hunted through the assorted fat edibles to fish out a bag of chips; the noisiest snack you could ever sink your teeth into. My whole body stiffened as Happy rolled over in my sheets.I involuntarily turned my head -frame by frame- until...I could release my tension. The cat was snoring lightly with a big smile on his innocent features. I freed a puff of carbon dioxide and swiftly pushed my bag back into its confinement. Not a sound came from the shove. I was home free.

* * *

The woods is so much more scarier at night...and colder. Trees have finger nails that scratch everything and everyone. The scraping is an audio cover that pulls this natural horror film together.

 _Everything is apart of each other, he said. Blah, I say.  
_

 _Traitors are the worst_.

.

.

Tried as I might, I could no longer hold onto my flimsy upside-down smile. Animals peeked out of their dark holes to look at me. It feels like they're stalking me. I couldn't blame them. The pervy citizens of Magnolia always hollered out 'cat calls' as Happy put it. Natsu said they were perverts or pervy. It made the cat and meanie boy mad.

 _Those losers wanted me for themselves._

 _To have and to torture._

 _Through health and sickness._

 _For better and for worse._

 _Nothing can be worse than torture except...except..._

 _"Being tortured **by**_ your family and beliefs." I didn't know whether to be frightened or angry. I discovered my inability to express my thoughts and feelings are because of social awkwardness. Thus, I spoke in short, choppy sentences. I still can't believe Happy could sense the real me. I knew it was there, but I couldn't bring her out.

I sighed after the moist chip crumbs slid down my throat.

.

.

Unbeknownst to me, I was being followed by a silhouette.

Who could have known though? They were as silent as the night.

I couldn't see a hand waving in front of me, but I felt a sudden warmth flowing from an unknown source.

I followed it blindly.

I wanted to fight the cold.

Be it the cold shoulders of nakama or a temperature that rivaled my survival.

.

.

.

I would rather die than go back to their nasty games.

* * *

 _ **DarkAlly says: Lucy is a socially awkward, underestimated individual. She knows everyone wants the old Lucy back. So, she sets out to 'find' her. Someone stands in her path. Can she defeat the Creeper? Stay Tuned! Guess who this stalker is. Review! :-)**_


	14. Trailing Behind

_**DarkAlly says: Welcome back to Test Your Might!  
**_

 _ **This episodes stars the ever serious yet sometimes uncharacteristically adorable...Erza Scarlet!**_

 _ **(I mean how could something so vicious be so damn 'innocent' at times?)**_

 _ **Natsu and Happy have a smidgen of involvement.**_

* * *

All this turmoil within this guild has always been unreal. The characters put up their dukes and fire off their best magic. They hold back because it's family; some even butt heads with the crew when they're already wrapped up like a mummy. _Looking at you, Natsu._ When is the recklessness a threat to other Fairy Tail members? All of the mages have blocked out common sense, charged at fellow comrades, and smirked over that one's fallen body. The loser would have red scrapes and blue bruises yet chose to bear their pearly whites the next time around. Guild members never stay saddened, but will always harbor disheartened memories. The beaten would shake his leg before and after the fight just to demand a rematch. It was like breathing; it repeats like the rain cycle. Fairy Tail didn't know the meaning of battered and broken. Consequently, the organization under a mystical creature couldn't perceive the thought of them throwing a chair that hard toward an innocent wizard of Fairy Tail...who might never look at them the same way again.

A 19-year-old scarlet-haired woman preached in her salmon brain and watched her 'brothers and sisters' ramble. Her guild mates squabbled like pigs squealing over leftover slop. For some reason, Rogue decided to rush himself into an investigation, Sting took over for him (doing badder than the Shadow Dragon Slayer did), and Gray and Master Makarov challenged the soldiers of the Queen's Life Guard. Although, the Ice Wizard wore an irate expression. Makarov displayed a stern mask. You couldn't scrutinize a Queen's Life Guard's flat facial muscles.

 _This is ridiculous._ Titania mused, crossing her armor shielded arms. She glared for a solid 15 minutes. No one asked her what was wrong because, not surprisingly, they didn't acknowledge her presence.

* * *

The equipping female mage was disgusted by everyone's reaction to the accident. Erza gritted her teeth as she polished one of her many razor-edged swords. She had obsessively wiped the dust off of hundreds and persistently scrubbed at a stubborn mark for hours. _My night was going to be a restless one anyway._ She figured.

"Ouch." The fiery tempered woman peeled back her hand from the blade. Light red blood snaked down her slender hand and arm. In spite of the fact that the liquid ran down her arm, the nick was located on her palm. A diagonal slash that would definitely leave a scar.

"It must hurt ten times worse to you Lucy."

 _A child would cry like the world was ending._

 _Are you crying the same way?_

Erza licked her wound clean and continued to assault her weapon.

"I'll put ice on it later." She slowed her voracious rubbing.

"Gray."

 _How are you taking this?_

Erza's eyes dulled with gloominess. The redhead now cradled her cutlass, paralyzed by uncertainty.

 _Gray is resilient; he'll be okay._

 _Wendy had tears in her eyes._

 _She most likely cried herself to sleep._

 _Poor girl._

 _Carla has to be comforting her right now. That, or commanding the 12-year-old to be a durable young woman._

 _Still something was off..._

 _...I can sense it._

 _But what?_

Erza absorbed her stained sword into her wardrobe selection.

"I can't sleep. Maybe Gray can accompany me."

* * *

After reequipping her metal armor decorated in a Fairy Tail emblem, white blouse, navy blue skirt, and black boots, the hotheaded lady took her aforementioned leave. The scattered breeze tickled her skin and flipped her rosy hair. _What a lovely full moon. I should convince Gray to chat with me out here. Sure it would be redundant, but a stuffy room doesn't make a good conversation place._

 _If I'm lucky, I'll come across him before I reach his house._

Christmas lights shined brightly upon the street. Red, blue, yellow, green, orange, and violet bulbs twinkled in a rehearsed system. It felt like a fair came to town. She subconsciously walked with a pep in her step; she had the urge to skip and twirl, to dance like the illuminating prisms. _Oh, I hope it snows soon._ Erza clenched her pale brown eyes while clasping both hands together.

"Please let it snow."

She opened her eyes to survey the smoky ground, a bridge, the sky, a boat on Magnolia's river, and even warm houses' roof tops. The ground was still smoky, the bridge was not slippery, the sky presented its regular black night, the wooden boat didn't sink an inch, and the houses' of Fiore didn't shudder under cold snowflakes.

"It'll snow soon." Said the redhead, transforming into a sexy Santa suit. The holidays always brought out the jolly in people.

For instance, in a drunk, down-on-his-luck man. He stumbled out of a stripper club.

"H..ey t-t-there, pret-ty... l-lady." He slurred as he unzipped his trousers.

Erza glared before she even bothered to see what the drunkard wanted. She let the unsteady male stagger in her direction. Children of the ages five through ten stopped in their tracks to observe the scarlet-haired woman and horny man puff out their chests, sizing each other up. Their young pupils darted back and forth, left and right. The scary Fairy Tail girl on the left and a stinky weirdo on the right. The west had infiltrated modern times again.

 _A quick draw huh?_ Erza smiled. _  
_

Adults halted their window shopping, choosing a more compelling, priceless stare off. Neither budge. Neither breathed. But man, could Erza smell the raging alcohol sprouting from his...everything! This guy wore a brown hoodie and ripped jeans; he looked like a stereotypical hobo. The male held a bottle of rum in one hand and palmed his crotch with the other. The dancing demon cocked her jaw to the side in revulsion.

 _In public?! Where the kids play jump rope and ring around the rosy!_

 _"This. Will. Not. Do."_

 _"_ What was that baby? _"_ The man's eyes glazed over in lust, witnessing Titania trembling. Folks who weren't as intoxicated as Bacchus Groh usually was, shrunk back in terror or placed bets.

"My money's on Erza!"

"I bet that idiot couldn't walk two steps before collapsing!" In all 200,000 jewels were mentioned in the dispute. All betting on how far the drunk man could walk toward Erza. Adults crossed their fingers. Children snuggled their parents. Elderly stuck their hands in their coats' pockets. A comfortable 65 degrees Fahrenheit, now decreased drastically; water froze because it was 10 degrees Fahrenheit.

What looked like needy trembling to the plastered male was...

"I'm infuriated! Your stomach-turning, indecent, vile, disturbing, and inappropriate exposure is a disgrace to men and women everywhere! THERE. ARE. KIDS. HERE!"

With every adjective yelled out, there was an equal blow behind it. The monster delivered low blows, upper cuts, round-house kicks, drop kicks, high flying punches and kicks, and bitch slaps. Within the fraction of a millisecond, the 'fight' -if you could call it that- came to an end.

"If I wasn't a lady, I would of hacked up a loogie right on your nasty face." Erza walked on while the crowd cheered.

"Clean up your act!" A four-year-old girl screamed, kicking the loser in his side and running away giggly. Needless to say, the little girl got praise, but scolded too. "No running off." The mother had said.

And people who placed a 'non-moving' bet won.

* * *

 _Hmmm, Gray's not home at this time of night?_ Not thinking it was unusual in the least, she turned around.

 _Natsu will have to do._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _3 miles later ~_**

"I'm glad the crowd is gone. More space."

"But I'm not happy about all this walking. I better be losing weight." The scarlet beauty complained. She groped her tummy fat and pouted. Not only was she still the same undesired size, Lucy's apartment door was left wide open.

 _Careless._

The woman wanted to address the circumstance as a mistake of a forgetful Natsu. She walked the stairs, closed the door, and poked her head around the rooms.

"There's something wrong...with Natsu's charred brain!" The furious redhead hollered, walking back through the entryway. A can caught her attention; the tin material rolled from an alley adjacent to her.

Someone had gasped loudly.

"What? Who's there?!"

* * *

 _ **Earlier ~  
**_

Natsu Dragneel and Happy the cat blinked in confusion for three seconds before speaking.

"Why did she leave?" Natsu practically roared.

"I don't know!"

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know!"

"Who kidnapped her?"

"I don't know!"

"What?!"

"What do you think the answer is to that question? I know you heard me the first few times." Happy rolled his eyes, but maintained nervous quivering. The entire episode was overwhelming. Many emotions were conjured up. Dismay, because Lucy may get herself hurt even more. Confusion, because they don't know what exactly happened. Depression, because they most likely had driven her away, unintentionally. Anger, because they could never forgive themselves for what they 'let' happen.

"Where were you when this happened?" Natsu paced.

"I was asleep in bed." The blue exceed became increasingly worried over both his friends. His Dragon Slayer pal may had ran back into his proximity, but when it came to Lucy, his sanity and personality morphed. Happy knew the slayer trotted to Lucy's apartment feeling better, maybe having an epiphany.

"Natsu, now is not the time to play detective." The cobalt feline said, not flustered. He was the voice of reason.

 _What would Natsu do without someone like me?_

"You need to use that sensitive nose of yours to sniff Lucy out."

"Of course. Right. Right!" The Fire Dragon Slayer raised his voice while his nose lifted in correspondence. Nostrils flared, squinty orbs shut in concentration, and a hand raised...toward the forest. The same living forest who hated and loved organisms. The same woods that Natsu and Happy lived in.

"I smell barbecue chips. It's a faint...*long snort*...but sturdy aroma."

"Chips? I'm hungry too, but now is not the time for stuffing our faces!" The loud-mouth kitty leaned into his favorite human's face.

"Who else would be eating in that forest at this time of night? Asuka?!" Natsu screeched, pushing the fish scented exceed to the side.

"You got a point there. Hehe." Happy said sheepishly. He quickly changed the subject. "Let's go!"

Flying over the woodland would of been unfruitful. The growth was too dense; it was easier on foot. So, the two started off on ground level. _Falling through a tree would only slow us down._ Natsu mused. _I hope Lucy is eating chips and not a kidnapper. Otherwise, I'm gonna give him an extra punch for sicking his terrible saliva on Lucy's snack._ Happy studied the gleam in his partner's irises.

 _It's good to see some of him will always be there._

"I know you're focusing, but how did your 'journey of enlightenment' go?" The cat offered a petite smile.

"Oh yeah! It was...um...f-fun." His eyes downcast.

"Natsu, I know you have more to say than **that**."

"Uh...um...y-yeah." Taking a deep breathe he blurted out in one sentence. "Do you know about consensual activity? If you do can you teach Lucy about it? Because I don't want anyone to take advantage of her."

The azure feline chuckled, not catching a word he said. "I don't understand. Cupid must of struck you too hard. Hahahaha!"

Natsu cringed, _It's horrifying how smart this cat is. He didn't understand a word I said yet found out my true feelings! I didn't say anything to give it away._ _Did I?_

"Now, tell me slower this time." Happy said, wiping tears from his huge eyes.

"Can you teach her about being consensual?"

"No."

"No? Than you know what it is?"

"Yes."

"Happy." Natsu scorned.

"I think you should teach Lucy yourself because you looove her."

"You not going to take this seriously are you?"

"Nope."

Natsu sighed, "Fine. I'll do it." Knowing that the feline didn't accept because it would delay 'NaLu's upbringing'.

"This is going to be embarrassing." He blushed. His best buddy giggled again.

* * *

 _ **DarkAlly says: The silhouette is now hunting Erza? Did they already kidnap Lucy? Is this criminal going around selling girls, raping them, or murdering them? Who is this person?! Is Gray on the case or did he get captured? All these questions will be answered in the next episode of Test Your Might!  
**_

 _ **I couldn't live without some humor before the end. So, give it up for Erza everyone! She always deserves a round of applause.**_


	15. Always at an Emotional Lost

_**Dark Ally: It's been so long, I forgot how to submit chapters and where I left off at. I'm sooo sorry about the enormous hiatus. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging forever like some writers do. I just lost my complete love for Fairy Tail; now it's a love/hate kind of relationship. I plan to one day write a shounen ai book (Don't worry, it's not all lovey dovey. It will be mind boggling!) And I also want to create anime review videos on YouTube if I can find the right movie maker. Let me know if you guys are interested and what you think of the finale!**_

 ** _By the way, this chapter isn't the end. Although, the next one is, sorry. I swear I didn't rush through this to get to my book. This is how I planned it. I just lost interest. I want to complete this for you guys._**

* * *

"This scent is really making my stomach growl."

"Me too!"

"Cats eat chips?"

"Duh!"

Scraped hands entangled above a teenager's slick physique; his warm coal eyes relaxed, but alert. He was a young man brimming with confidence. A young man yearning for his friend. A man on a mission he knew he could complete. This fellow brought along a magical cat, who was currently growling at the crumby ground.

"Why are you so calm? Lucy could of died from...uh…um…crap."

"Huh? What? You can't think of anything I can't sniff out, buddy?" Needless to say, Natsu's first pal flattened his ears.

"Natsu, we're walking at a snail's pace." His voice muddled like the aforementioned creature's trail on various terrains. He was exhausted mentally and physically…

"Happy, I think I'm being smarter-er than you!" And Natsu wasn't exactly helping.

"Oh? If you're such a genius, why is that you don't know that smarter-er isn't a word?"

"Be-" Happy happily continued on his roast. "And how come you don't know why Lucy scampered off?"

"'Cause-"

"And if it's okay to have feelings for her!" The tom cat froze, wide eyed, after hearing his own utterance taper.

 _Why is he so mad?_ Natsu thought, cringing at the nipping surroundings. _Maybe the cold brings out the worse in people… and exceeds._

"There's no reason to keep on bringing this up!" Natsu was screaming it more to himself than to his compadre. Ever since he peered into the eyes of a 'new' Lucy, he was teetering between right and wrong. The Dragon Slayer felt helpless and hopeless. No-one could strip him of his "sinful" emotions, and no-one had a hundred percent of hope to bring the "old" Lucy back. Why did I fall for a disabled Lucy, but not a-a Lucy like me?

"I'm sorry..." Happy looked into those piercing dark slits as he closed them and shook them.

"No. I'm tired of thinking about that." The Dragon Slayer glanced back at the hovering exceed. "As I was saying earlier, I'm smarter-er-er because..." He said as he smiled a toothy grin simultaneously swaying his pink mop side to side. "Running towards Lucy will frighten her, making her run until she hurts herself. We gave to approach calmly."

"Let me stop you there Sherlock-"

"Now Happy, let me continue."

"Fine. But I'm ready to critique you." Natsu wagged his finger in Happy's face. One white orb shut closed displaying a prolonged wink. The "smarter-er-er" human went on. "Therefore, Lucy will be relieved and happy that we came to rescue her, dammit."

"You sounded so sure too." "Wha?" Claws kneaded the dragon boy's strong shoulders forming minor blemishes. He felt two dainty feet on his upper back, pushing him along. Two angelic wings dissolved into turquoise particles. "That bad word at the end. You're trying to convince yourself that Lucy's perfectly fine. You know you can't smell her insides though." Being so close to Natsu had its advantages. His breath hitched slightly and he tensed. _I apologize for pushing you, buddy. But you have to learn._

"She's a complicated girl with feelings, Natsu. You should know how she feels! You have emotions too!" Happy could feel himself quivering as his peepers began to gloss over.

"Alright, alright, so you got me there. Calm down. You're getting snot on me. What do you think will happen?"

Hoot. Hoot.  
.

"She'll run, Natsu..." Observing his dopey companion, the smart-mouthed kitten stated, "Because she ran before."

"..."

"Natsu?" Happy said in concern. I hope I didn't break him anymore than he already is!

The boy was just standing there in the middle of a dense, ominous forest. He could be kidnapped, ambushed, or killed. Yet he was hunched over resembling an...

* * *

"Orangutan!"

"What the devil are you talking about?"

"Erza, I'm sorry I crept up on you. I-I-I justwantedyourhelpcatchinganape!"

"Stand up and speak clearly." Erza announced bullheadedly.

Her 'stalker' twitched out of her bow, her locks gracing the side of her face to fall on the small of her back and shoulders. Pale white hands clasped together anxiously. Only rising for a few seconds to adjust a cake-like hat. A body-tight dress adorned her feminine stature. One toned leg peeked out to seduce one man and one man only. She was a dancing wave of emotion. Yes, she was.

"Juvia, what is it that you need?" Juvia was a friend first and a crazy stalker last.

"I found a job that didn't look too difficult. But when I approached the wanted orangutan...i-it fled. I'm not quick enough to catch it off guard, or smart enough to deploy any kind of suitable action."

 _A vocabulary as good as that, and she can't capture a simple-minded monkey? No wonder why she can't get her hands on Gray._ Titania smirked like she had just received the best worse present ever as her faced converted into blue lines along her sweaty forehead. Harsh brown eyes were a replica of her forehead...with the exception of the color. What kind of instinct does she have?

"You need my assistance?" Juvia nodded. "What about Gray?"

"Gray?"

Erza couldn't believe what she was hearing. It's as if she forgot about him!

 _Something's fishy here._

Titania didn't bat an eyelash as she whipped around and started towards…somewhere. "Let's go find this ape." Erza stressed the word whilst clutching her fists. She was cautious, but this was her life. Her world is a constricting aerial assault. Pressure tugs at her muscular anatomy, contorting it, keeping it dipped in curses. She opted to never turn her back on anyone or anything. Life taught her that.

"The orangutan is this way, correct?" The literal redhead pointed toward a feral forest.

"Yes, deep in the woods." Minutes of pure angst filled the cool distance around them. Juvia, not liking the atmosphere, decided to give away more information. "They say its mannerisms is similar to a human's."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm." Gray's biggest fan confirmed.

 _She still hasn't mentioned anything about him._ Erza thought, leering at the nocturnal critters. Opossums, raccoons, snakes, and even owls didn't dare enter the fairy's valley. For they knew that the wingless beauty was a wolf in sheep clothing, through and through. They knew that she didn't fear anything. What the onlookers couldn't sense was the rising concern for her dear friend, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser.

"Are you and Gray fighting?" She dove in head first; she needed answers.

"Um…y-yes. He told me to "get lost!"

"That doesn't sound like Gray." _That doesn't sound like Gray at all. I recall him being shocked and mad at the party…which is completely understandable. But his attitude shouldn't be taken out on others who weren't even involved!_

Water leaked from the woman's blue eyes. She quickly covered them, hiding her shame.

"I don't know what to do!"

The cry surprised Erza. Titania unwillingly glanced over to her sad workmate. The built woman may have been tough enough to knock aside one hundred monsters at once, but she wasn't strong enough to overlook a hurting person.

 _I'm sorry for judging you, Juvia._

"I'm sorry for Gray's behavior. I'll tear him a new one on your behalf." Erza said as she pulled Juvia's hands onto her back. The 'monster' gently combed blue wavy hair with her fingers.

"Oh, please don't!" Does she always have to commit violent attacks to get her point across? Juvia screamed in her head.

The girl jumped out from the "monster's" tight grip. She honestly just avoided being snapped in half. And her hair was being ripped from its roots! _Erza obviously doesn't know her own strength. Oh my poor Gray-darling! He has to go through Hell every time she invites herself to a mission._ Post to a few seconds of obsessive battle tactics, Juvia surrendered to the fight she'd never, ever win.

"Gray-sama, just needs his alone time. I can be a bit overwhelming…at least that's what Gajeel tells me."

"Fine then, I won't bother him…for now." Juvia sweat dropped while the right side of her full lips twitched.

"He should know how to control that attitude of his." Erza continued. "Now, about this gorilla…"

"Orangutan."

"Whatever it is. It's as good as captured…or killed when I get my hands on him." _With all of this commotion going on, I almost forgot about Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. Hm, well, I'll guess we'll meet up sometime tonight._

"The client specifically stated to have it slaughtered."

"Why is that?"

"She believes it would be better off that way."

"So, it's a monster with no self-control." The weapon wearer side-glimpsed. _It certainly seems she's not sure about the situation._

"How do you feel about this?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep my Gray safe and sound!"

"You're not concerned about the human features?"

"No, of course not. This is our job. I'm surprised you are not use to this."

"We are wizards not assassins!" Erza could feel her insides boiling. Even though she basically already exploded. "And more importantly we are Fairy Tail wizards! We don't needlessly kill just because we received a damn note demanding us to! We inspect it, we do our best to save everyone, and we…we help those in need." Titania lungs pulsated rapidly mimicking her heart's beating. Sweat poured down her bod like lava trailing along a volcano's decline.

Juvia, on the other hand, wasn't phased. She wasn't afraid. However…

"I apologize…I apologize for my lack of compassion." She paused to witness Erza's mood. _She's calming down._ "I find it hard to shake Phantom Lord's traditions as all."

"I understand. Everyone is just a little on edge." Erza declared as she continued her stride. Her blood red locks stuck to her forehead unlike her blood that seeped back into place. The teapot had finally settled. "I don't want to hear anything sprawl out of your mouth again…or else. Got it?"

"Yes."

Erza and Juvia discussed future plans while keeping their eyes pealed for primates of any kind.

* * *

 _ **Dark Ally: I know, I know. This chapter is somewhat boring, but I have to set the stage for the finale. At least I revealed a stalker though! A stalker who isn't their self for whatever reason.**_

 _ **Next time on Test Your Might: Natsu finally finds Lucy. We finally find out who the other stalker is, and we get a dramatic conclusion as to what is really going on here. I'll give you a hint as to what will happen…**_

 _ ***whispers* "It's VERY controversial."**_

 _ **I'll try to complete the last chapter tomorrow. But I'm working on drawing my ACTUAL original characters and with the lost of interest still bothering me…I can tell my writing skills are dwindling a bit. I'll try my best to get it done as soon as I can.**_


	16. Trick or Treat!

**_Dark Ally: I can't believe I actually wrote somewhat of a small story. At least I think I did. I wish Fairy Tail could of had more interesting traits to it, honestly. That would of helped me finish this fanfic a lot sooner._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Whelp, here we are._ Natsu announced in his echoing membrane. _I can't believe we have come so far._ Practically awing in astonishment at their physical feat and rhyming without any knowledge of it. Speaking of feet, the flamingo-haired boy's appendages ached so much it felt like someone lit a flame underneath them. And that was saying something considering the boy could conjure up literal fire! There was no "pins and needles" sensation. This was agony at its finest. Every part of his body hurt. If he ran, the pain would shoot through him when stopping. If he jogged, it would have slowly developed, creating an even more chronic amount of torture. Choosing to walk delayed the irritation tremendously _._

 _How did she make it this far? And why here?_

 _Why..._

 _Igneel's cave?_

Low and behold the Great Fire Dragon King's lair. Its interior was simple, piled twigs pulled to accommodate the resting weight of ten thousand men and a everlasting torch dead center of it. Natsu could remember making "hay angels" and tossing sticks in the air as if it were confetti. Who knew a child could live with just the clothes on his back and the parenting of a dragon? _A lot could of gone wrong that's for sure._ Natsu joked to himself.

 _He use to roll around in that cavern without a care in the world._

 _He use to take it all for granted. That's what he did._

Is he singing the same old song? He wouldn't know. The pinkette planned happiness to receive happiness. He hoped to one day experience that same treat twice...or maybe forever!

So, upon that thought he propelled himself onto his entranced friend's back, nuzzling and almost dry heaving. The unbearable temperature outside didn't faze the three as they marveled at Igneel's legacy.

"Lucy, w-we-were- **so** worried about you!" Happy wailed. He currently held onto her front, his skull under her breasts. He didn't close his eyes as they shimmered energetically; fearing what could be another undesired adventure. Happy and Natsu knew Lucy was at arm's length, but it didn't change the fact that she still could of been offended. She could of been scared. The cat and kid wanted nothing more than to reconcile. Alas, they had to wait until she was in a more cooperative mood.

"Don't do anything like that ever again, do you hear me?" It was Natsu's turn to recite his concern. He squeezed both Lucy and Happy. At times losing his grip just to re-tighten it immediately. He might of been in bad shape, but he would be **damned** he didn't tell them in **some** way that he **needed** them close to him. Not at this time, but for his time left on Earth Land.

He anchored them to the ground below as his legs finally gave way. His wary head still in the crook of Lucy's neck.

"How did you make it here? Why did you come? Why did you leave us? Was it my fault?" Each word was hoarser than the next.

"L-l-l-lucyyyy!" Happy coughed as he sobbed.

The former celestial wizard didn't move, with the exception of her twinkling pupils that is. She was forced to knell as they stooped, but that was it. She didn't lift a finger of her own accord.

"I walked. It's cozy..." Before she could answer what was left of Natsu's questions, leaves crumbled and footsteps were heard. Each visitor swiveled their crown to meet the eyes of-

"What are you doing here?"

"I seen Lucy parading around without her escort."

"Go jump in a lake! I know what I'm doing."

"Doesn't look like it, you're a mess."

Natsu scowled as he wiped the some stress off his face. Making room for a different kind of stress, anger.

"I have everything under control, pervert. You should of left when you saw me." Natsu didn't feel like dealing with his rival. He had to listen to Lucy. Bag Lucy's processing and get the hell out of the creepy backwoods. The huffy flame eater eyes softened as he recalled something.

* * *

 _"_ Daddy, will I be able to roast all those scary monsters out there? _"_ Five year old Natsu asked rather loudly.

 _"_ I'm pretty sure you already spooked them with that shrilly voice of yours...probably sounds like dying, diseased prey. _"_ Igneel responded, curled up like a cat. His scales were as red as the blazes he spewed. His wings and tail were made to clear mountain tops...or dragons' throats. He never tolerated any tomfoolery, unless it was his adopted son's tomfoolery.

 _Even if he's not too bright upstairs, I know he can gather respect as well as I can._ The no-nonsense king smiled.

It was midnight, a new moon night to be precise. Clouds blocked the stars' remarkable sheen.

"Does the darkness scare you, boy?"

"... **Hell no**!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry. No. it. doesn't." The little boy held his tongue.

His father sighed softly. "There aren't any monsters," The little troublemaker started to grin.

"On the other hand, there is an urban legend that reads as follows: Green leaves, green trees, yellow deli, yellow belly, come in, come in, stay in, stay in."

"That last part didn't rhyme! And where's the actual story!"

"Gimme a break, I'm tired." Igneel yawned. "Heed my warning, boy. Don't get lost."

"Actually, trust that someone will come after you when you do." The dragon knew the boy was a sucker for reverse psychology. A quality that could get him killed...or worse.

"Dad, you need to have more faith in me."

"Says the boy who is half potty trained."

"The critters keep looking at my junk! I have a shy bladder."

"That doesn't permit desecrating our home, puny male."

"I'm not puny!" Tiny Natsu pouted cutely. "I'm height challenged."

"Vertically...challenged." Igneel snored.

Young Natsu crawled into the space between his abnormal dad's claws using his chin as a blanket.

The legend forgotten along with the monsters.

* * *

"Hey, dumb-dumb! Wake up and pay attention! I'm going to tell you why I'm here." said the icy-hot man, standing outside the warm entrance. He preferred

His opposite orbs hardened again, one squinting as he crossed his arms. "Fine, get on with it, freezer-burn."

Gray opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another blue themed character.

"Gray, my darling!" Juvia unsuccessfully tries to glomp her crush.

"Nope." He held her face while she hopelessly ran forward.

 _Well, that was a sudden change of heart...or short-term memory lost._ Erza thought coming to a halt beside Gray and Juvia.

"What in the hell are you guys could **possibly** be doing here?" Natsu was about to lose his temper.

"We were looking for an orangutan."

"There's no orangutan. I didn't smell one."

"It could be a magical orangutan."

"Erza, seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Ah, n-n-no, you don't!" The boy squealed like a bus sliding to a stop.

Juvia snapped out of her fantasy. Her and Gray were having a romantic date at a beach. The two "lovers" were whispering sexy nothings into each others' ears, wishing it was a more than a nudist beach. They settled for holding hands while staring at a sunset.

"Think about it, why would someone want a guild to take care of this problem?"

"They're under house arrest?" Natsu chimed in.

"Your thought process should land you under house arrest."

"Shut up Gray!"

"No. It's either too dangerous or clearly possesses magic." Happy stated matter of factly.

"Why would the stupid thing need to cover its scent then?"

"It's a wild animal, Natsu. A smart one with human-like attributes."

"For example, normal cats try to cover their scent." said Happy.

"Oh. And popsicle head what about you?" The young man turned to face his counterpart.

"I'm here to release Lucy...of her pain."

* * *

 _ **Dark Ally: I decided to end it here. I had some unexpected events hinder me today. I at least wanted to get this on here. I think it's good enough for a chapter.**_


	17. Discontinued :(

I forgot all about this story.

I regret to inform my followers/readers that this isn't a chapter, it's a goodbye. I dream of drawing up a world of my own. That has better plot and dialog than Fairy Tail and less magic too. Fairy Tail has some of the best comedy and characters that hold a special place in my heart. The anime gave me weak points and strong points to work from. To learn from. What kind of a writer would I be if I didn't put a 100% into every chapter? Even the ending chapter.

I don't have much hope of finding the same passion I had going into this.

Thanks for reading! I'm really sorry, I failed you.


End file.
